The War
by PuddlePirATEpro
Summary: Hey! First Fanfic! What would happen if there was peace... at least for a little while? Percy and Annabeth get married, have a kid, Percy has a mortal sister, and a godly brother. Buuuuut, peace can't last forever, and a new enemy comes to light, and the demigods can't stand agenst it. Will Percy be able to live and raise his son in the absence of Annabeth? T for graffic stuff!
1. Overrun

**Sorry, first fanfiction. Constructive criticism is appreciated. This will be sad, but hopeful. Percy is 25, Annabeth is 26. They are married and have a son named Sam. It is after Annabeth's birthday but before Percy's. Also, I don't know when I will be able to update. I do not have a schedule, and I have been working on this for at least a year on google docs. By the way, I believe in long chapters, this is almost 5000 words. I might, eventually make a prequel, but this is where I imagined the start of the story.**

 **CHAPTER ONE** Percy POV **\- Overrun**

"Retreat!"

The Romans had been fighting the onslaught for about a week now, because of us.

Camp Half-Blood was first, now it's a burning pile of ruins, we didn't last one day. When we figured out we would have to run, the most important thing was to get the new and young campers out, while the older campers covered them. My job was to make sure that they got to Camp Jupiter safely; I was one in about a dozen older campers who had this job. Annabeth wasn't one of them.

The people who stayed behind fought, while a group would break away every few hours, trying to get to safety and bring supplies like drachmas, ambrosia, nectar, weapons, and mortal money. Heartbreakingly, before the last group got away, Camp Half-Blood fell, and as one of the oldest members, Annabeth fell with them. We lost so many people that night, so many powerful demigods.

We didn't even know what we were fighting, no mortal had ever seen it, and so it had no name, until that day.

Οι καταστροφείς _The destroyers._

Once we got to Camp Jupiter, the older campers and I put up some tents and stuff that we were able to grab from a Wal-Mart on our way across America in the Field of Mars.

Once we crossed the border, every one asked questions, especially my friends Mark, Hazel, and Reana.

Leo, Jason, Piper, Nico, and the Stoll twins tried our best to answer them, but probably failed miserably.

"Something attacked our camp, we don't know what but we named it 'Οι καταστροφείς', 'The destroyers'. The day that they attacked, it seemed peaceful at camp, but not quite right. at about noon, they started coming over the border, slow at first, but fast enough that they just kept piling up on us, because we couldn't figure out how to kill them, it ended up being a line of older campers holding them back, the older campers split into two groups, and switched from carrying the wounded away, to fighting, so, after a while, we knew that we would be overrun, so with the older campers that weren't fighting at the moment, we made a plan to evacuate the camp and leave in groups, the wounded, the young, the new, we told them to quickly grab their belongings and meet in the dining pavilion, and then their was an older camper assigned to them, because it was the biggest group and the most vulnerable, I was voluntold. the monsters were more interested in getting to camp than killing us, so we were able to start the cross country trip over here, we were met with other monsters on the way, but they were few and far between, we put nico in the first group so that he could be the emergency evac for the last group, once we got a few miles away, nico stayed behind so that he was a safe distance away, but it wouldn't take much energy to get there and back, and the monsters would have to go the long way, so, a head start. once nico is situated, we left one of the older campers that came with us to stay with him. then we headed out. a few hours later the next group is on its way, and met up with nico, and nico sent an IM to me to tell me." I let nico continue the story.

"it was the same for the next 4 groups, all according to plan, then the 5th group. this was the 2ed to last one, and I waited to hear from the other groups if they had caught up, each group was a few miles apart, but within sight, so once I heard from the 4th group that the 5th group was a good distance away, I shadow traveled into the camp and grabbed onto the first camper I saw, I told them to make a chain of people, and tie a line around their waist so they could still fight, and while they were doing that, all the monsters piled on top of them while fighting with increased vigor, and when one of the athena kids fell, annabeth, well, she heard her brother's cry of pain as he fell, and risked a look to see if he was ok, and the monster she was fighting, took advantage of it, and… killed her. I grabbed her brother and shadow traveled away with the rest of the group. she wasn't connected to the rope yet."

Afterword, when all the questions were ansured, and tents put up, I went searching for a good hill overlooking Camp Jupiter and New Rome. There was one right by the river timber, so I grabbed a rock to mark the hill, turned around and saw Nico.

"Hey"

"Hi" I answered, I was surprised by how hoarse my voice sounded.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"No! She… my wife… she, she... died!" then I started crying, the tears just streamed from my eyes as if the ocean had flooded them. I collapsed on the ground holding my face.

"Our son, what will I tell our son..."

"I don't know Percy, I don't know, but you need to keep it together, the campers depend on you. You are, well, now you are the oldest camper, you're freaking 25. Not many Greek demigods survive to that age, well, it hasn't been long in this new era to see that, but you know what I mean."

There was a horn in the distance, it blew again and again, all together three times.

"That's the signal for war"

I ran to the Greek campers camp, wiping the tears from my eyes, Nico following shortly behind me.

"Now we know what they want."

"I don't care what they want, we need to protect the campers!"

"I'm sure they're safe for the moment."

"I don't care about a moment, they're in danger!"

I finally entered the camp, the roman army parting around it, "Older campers, we need to get the younger campers to safety!" I yelled to them. I turned to Reana, who was walking past me, "Where can we move them to?"

"Get them to New Rome they will be safe there, unless we fail."

"Alright," I said turning from her, "Nico, Stole Brothers, get them to new Rome, the square, make sure they're safe."

"But we want to fight." Nico said.

"I know, but you can bring up an army at the call of a word, and the Stoll brothers, they can put traps around to slow down invaders. You guys are the best people to put on to protect them until the other groups arrive."

"If they arrive..." Nico murmured.

"They'll be fine, don't worry, he'll be fine."

"I hope so..."

"Now go!"

He and the Stoll brothers ran off to gather the campers.

"Percy!" Reana yelled.

I ran over, "Yeah?"

"They're a couple hours away, you sure that your up to it, you lost allot, you have to take a break to mourn."

I glared at her, "we are on the battlefield, I mourn right now and I'm dead, how did you get a heads up?"

"We have look outs 10 miles away, all connected with iris messages."

"Are there any demigods on their way?"

"Yeah, all collected in groups about a mile between them."

"How many groups?"

"5"

"I need to make a few iris messages."

I ran to the timber and lifted a spray, "Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept this offering" and with that I threw a drachma into the mist, it vanished. "Clarisse, Camp Jupiter."

"Clarisse"

"Hey, what's up?"

"They're behind you, hurry up and tell the others. There are 5 groups including you, the last one… well, they didn't make it."

she had a sad look, "Ok."

I swiped my hand through the mist.

"Now, back to battle..."

An hour later the other campers arrived, and I told them to go with the younger campers and strengthen their defenses, but my real reason to send them was to protect them because they were travel ridden, and needed rest.

When I was getting my armor back on, Reana came in, "They're 20 min away, any advice on how to kill them?"

"Cut off their heads, be careful though because weapons don't always work, and after the battle if you get the chance, burn the heads so they don't grow back and multiply, it happens, but it's very random."

It takes about an hour for it to happen, so..."

"Thanks, are you Ok, you look as if you walked through hell again."

"Ask me again after battle, we should go to the front."

"Yeah, let's go."

"Retreat! To The field of Mars. Go!"

Too much pain, suffering... Death. With a burst of fury, the River Timber exploded into a massive wall. I walked into the river to my waste, and the wall grew higher, "You are never going to harm another demigod life in the protection of Camp Jupiter again!" I said with difficulty, the wall stopped growing, the demigods on the outside ran through untouched, but soaking wet, when the monsters saw their ease, they tried, and burst into dust once they touched the water. Once I saw the last demigod come through, I made the wall bend over and spill over into the mass of monsters until it reached the tunnel. Then the wall straightened out until it was 20ft high and a foot wide.

Reana an over, "How did you do that?" She said trying to pull me from the water.

"Don't pull me from the river."

"But you're pale, you need rest and unicorn drought."

"I have very little energy left, if I leave the river that energy will be non-existent, the river is replenishing it, with a little help from my dad. I have a feeling that I will never be able to leave the river as long as the wall is up."

"So what do we do, since you're stuck?"

"Help the wounded, there might still be some on the other side of the wall."

"Wait, does the wall go all the way around?"

"Yep."

She was quiet for a moment, and then she walked away.

"Percy," a man said behind me, "you really pushed yourself there."

I sighed, "Hi dad, thank you. I probably would have died."

"Yes, you would have."

I realized that the scenery had changed, "Guess I passed out. I was wondering why Reana hadn't said anything."

"I thought it might have been a little unsettling, and you needed the rest."

I nodded.

"Now that the battle's over, you should start thinking about what happened, there are some things that the water cannot heal."

"I know, it's just so painful, because I wasn't even there for her, and our son, he's in danger because those monsters are on some sick mission to kill every demigod. We don't even know if they will ignore mortals like other monsters, and I can't do anything about it because I can't leave Camp Jupiter to Crumble like Camp Half-blood."

"Don't worry about your Mother, Paul, or your son, I will guide them safely here."

"Do you know what they are?"

He was silent, "I do not know what they are, but I know who sired them, Night, or at least one of her children."

I shivered, "Was not my favorite person to meet in Tartarus."

"I know." He said, I realized that I was sitting in one of those awesome fold up recliners, he sat down next to me, "Percy, the Fates have not been kind to you, between when you were 12-16, then Tartarus, and then with this… All this could make someone break, and not in a way that can be fix. Percy, you were right about being stuck in the river timber, but you will be able to leave it for one day a year. There might be a time where you could do the opposite, you may be able to withstand the pressure, but it's not very likely."

"I know, everyone has limits, and at least for the moment, this is mine."

"I need to go, but you won't be alone for very long. I'll make sure of that."

"A Poseidon kid training camp? That would be cool…. Um, will Sam… have the ability to breath under water?"

"Yes, my grandson has all the powers that you do, I'm not sure what Athena gifted him with, but he has that ability."

"Ok. Thank you again."

He smiled. "You're very welcome."

"Bye…"

The room disappeared, and then the sky was dark, as I regained consciousness, I realized that there was a pillow under my head. It was blue, and had an awesome fishing boat on the top. My feet were still in the water, but my head was on the riverbed. Nico was sitting next to me, and so was Reana.

"Hello."

"Hi" they both said.

"Drink this." Reana Said, handing me a canteen.

I obliged, turns out it was unicorn drought.

"Hey," Nico said tentatively, "are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah," I said half-heartedly, "I feel much better." In truth I felt like I was hit by a garbage truck.

"Here, we brought you food, your favorite colored food, I hope you like blue grilled cheese. By the way, all the campers were moved back to the tent camp."

"Ok"

"Someday I'm going to find out the story behind the blue food." Reana whispered.

I sighed, "when I was little, it wasn't a good thing to be a son of Poseidon, so monsters stalked me and stuff because I smelled powerful. To counteract the smell, my mom married someone that smelled horrible, and I nicknamed him smelly Gabe, he once told my mom that it was impossible to have blue food, so to spite him, she made almost everything blue. Blue candy, blue birthday cake, blue pancakes…"

Reana looked perplexed, "Why was it a not good thing to be Poseidon's kid?"

"Nico, do you want to take this one?"

"Sure, there was this prophecy during WWII where a child of the big three would save or destroy the world, and an oath to never have children, which ironically only two of them broke."

"I remember it even…

 _A half-blood of the eldest gods,_

 _Shall reach sixteen_ _against_ _all odds,_

 _and see the world in endless sleep,_

 _The hero's sole, cursed blade shall reap,_

 _a single_ _choice_ _shall end his days,_

 _Olympus to preserve or raze."_

"Wow, that must have been bad news."

"Yep, the big three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades."

"Wow."

"I almost died _many_ times when everyone found out about me. Well, look at Thalia, she did die, kind of."

"Kind of?"

"Thalia, a guy named Luke, and… Annabeth, were being rescued by Grover. They were being chased by an army of monsters, including all three furies, from Hades. Thalia was covering Luke and Annabeth so they could cross over the hill and get help, and Thalia ended up on the hill dyeing after she defeated all of them, and Zeus preserved her as a pine tree, he had made her the core of our magical barrier. You've seen her on Half-Blood hill."

"So, how is she out of the tree now?"

"Um, I think that we should stop for the night and let Percy rest."

"Ok, but I really want to hear that story."

"Well you'd have to talk to Percy about that since that was before I came to Camp."

"Ah, good night Percy, I'll have some people build you a hut over the water so you are protected from the elements."

"Ok."

The next time I woke up, Mom, Paul, my little sister, and my son, were arriving at the wall. So I opened a walk way up and they came through.

"Percy what happened, " Mom said running up to me with my son in her arms.

"Camp wasn't going to make it, so we tried to get as many people out as we could, and then when there were very little people left, and… camp fell," I had started crying, "and then we came here, as refugees, and then the monsters came and attacked Camp Jupiter for a week, and I was so sick of the war, that I made this wall… and it almost killed me. I'm stuck in the river."

"Percy," Mom said as Paul came up with Annie, "Where's Annabeth." It was then that I just shook my head and cried harder until I couldn't speak.

"Where's Mommy, I miss Mommy, I want to tell her about all I did." Sam said innocently.

I sat up, did kind of a sad smile, and reached for him, Mom obliged, "Sam, Mommy is in a different place now, and, unfortunately, she is stuck there. Trust me, if she could leave, she'd be here. But the good news is that we can say goodbye, I know someone who can help us use a special cell phone to where she is."

"When can we talk to Mommy?"

"How about after dinner?" Nico said.

I hadn't realized he was there, "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea." I said tearing up.

Sam smiled and ran off across the field of mars. I motioned to Nico to come over, and whispered, "I can't thank you enough."

"It's no problem," He whispered back.

"I just realized, we have to have her family come over and talk with her too." I said.

"Ok, I'll go over and get him," with that he disappeared into the shadow of the wall, and came back with her family and boy I've never seen before.

"Percy, what's going on? What just happened? Where are we? Are you ok?"

"Camp Half-Blood was attacked, by a new monster. We didn't see it coming, and the magical barrier didn't stop it. When we saw that we were going to fall, we tried to get as many people out as possible. When there was only one group left that was about to retreat, the camp fell." I tried to keep it together.

"Who was in the last group?"

I didn't make eye contact, and I also started tearing again.

"Percy… percy," He started crying, and turned and hugged his wife and kids.

"We brought you over to have a funeral, say goodbye, and protect you."

"Ok, um," he said, trying to at least be able to communicate, "thank you."

"It's after dinner." I said.

"Ok, is there somewhere, where we can rest and stuff?"

"Yeah, there's a tent camp a ways that way," I pointed behind me, "there's a tent that is empty, you can hang out in there. Nico, could you-"

"Yeah."

"Percy, what's wrong?"

I told him about the wall

"Oh." He didn't know what to do with that, "Um, when is dinner?"

"In a couple of hours. Come along, please" Nico said gently.

"See you later... percy," Her dad said.

"Bye, Uncle Percy," the children said.

"Come along, children." Their mother said, tearing up.

"Bye" I said quietly.

I watched them cross the field as I laid my head on the pillow my dad gave me, and I tried to sleep, but it was a lost cause. So I sat up, shimmied my self farther in the water, then got up and walked the rest of the way till my head was immersed. As usual, my powers kicked in: dryness, breathing, and heat vision. I felt that the river was pretty deep. So I went farther down and saw a cave in the far wall. I was starting to tire, so I went to the surface. When I got there, I rested my head on my pillow and went to sleep.

When I woke up and hour latter, Nico was watching over me. "Hey."

"Hey, you ok? You were out cold."

"Yeah, I explored the river for a few minutes, and I found a cave. Next time I feel up to it, I'll go in and explore a bit more."

"Ok, just be careful, your energy level is extremely low, and your aura is faded a bit. Here, have some nectar."

"Ok," I sat up and looked behind me, there was a trench about two feet, by one foot, by one foot.

He saw me look, "I've gotten ready for the ritual. I also got some food and drink that she would like; hot chocolate and cinnamon buns."

"Ok," I heard a yell and looked behind me. It was my son on his way over with my family, and her family, the strange boy, Reana, the gang, and all the surviving members of camp, some were carrying shrouds, and many, including Charon, were carrying wood, our friends from college had even come.

"They'll be here soon, you know it's going to be hard for everybody that understands."

"I know, by the way, do you know anything about the boy that came with her family?"

"All I know is that his aura is strange."

"What do you mean?"

"It's somewhere between life and death, and yet he isn't on his deathbed, and he is stable. You are a perfect example of that, except for the fact that you aren't as bad as he is, and you're not stable, you are improving, but he is some impossible case."

"Wow"

"Wow pretty much covers it."

I looked back over at the group of mortals, demigods, and whatever he is. They were just ten yards away. Everybody looked sad except for the young kids, who didn't really understand. Piper had brought some thread and yarn, so that we could all work on the burial shroud. Then, when he saw me, Sam ran all the way over to me.

"Hey Sam, how did you like New Rome?"

"It's pretty, Daddy, Everybody had something different, and they had cool magical plates and cups. I had ice cream and soda."

"Cool, that's awesome! What kind?" I said smiling as much as I could for him.

"I had 7up. The ice cream was strawberry."

"That's awesome that the magic plates knew your favorite flavor. Did you work on your math during dinner?"

"Yeah, I counted all the plates."

"How many were there?"

"300"

"Wow, I'm so proud of you!" I said, tearing up a bit. Our friends, and our families crowded around me, watching as I sat with our son.

"Percy, I think it's time."

"Ok,"

"Time for what, Daddy?"

"Time to call Mommy."

"Yay." Nico said halfheartedly as he walked around to the part of the trench that was facing me. Some people shuffled around so he would have room to do the ritual, while holding the food. He started chanting in ancient greek, while everyone sat in the sand. Nico knelt at the trench and put the food in the trench, and dribbled the hot chocolate over it. The gang protected the food so other spirits wouldn't feed. "Annabeth Chase."

Many spirits had come forward, but the group only let one through. She knelt, drank, and turned to our son and me.

"Hi Mommy, I miss you. Where are you?"

She smiled and knelt in front of him to be level with his eyes, "Hey, Sam, I miss you too. I'm in a different place now."

"But you're here now, when can we go home?"

She started crying, "This is a long distance call to where I'm at. Please know that I will always love you, and I will always be proud of you."

"When will I see you again?"

"Someday, you will see me again, just… not for a while."

"I can't wait, can't you come back now? I want to work on my math with you."

"I can't, it's against the rules. From now on you need to work on your math with your Dad. This isn't goodbye forever, just for now."

"Mommy, you're scaring me."

"Don't be scared, it's like… heaven. I'm in heaven." I had started crying.

"Mommy, why are you in heaven?"

"I…" She was really crying now, "I can't tell you."

"Come on Sam, let's go get some hot chocolate." He looked so sad, and he didn't want to go, but he did with a slight tug from Mom.

I watched Sam be led away, and as he looked back, I saw a tear slide down his cheek. "Hey." Annabeth said once Sam was out of earshot.

"Hey," I said.

She paused, "How many-"

"Not as many as we could have. There was 5 that didn't make it out with their groups, and… there was your group."

"Yeah"

I felt the hot tears flow down my face, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," She paused and cleared her throat, "I could never not love you. Remember when you exploded Mt. St. Helen's, and then you were back, and everyone thought you were dead?"

"Yeah, how could I forget."

"I wish I had just gotten lost. That would have been so much better."

"Yeah, I just wish I had been there so you wouldn't have had to be alone."

"I'm glad you weren't there, it's hard enough for Sam."

"Yeah"

"So, I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah, but it's not forever."

"Not by a long shot."

"So… goodbye."

"Goodbye."

I went to the side a bit, so the strange guy could come forward.

"Magnus." she said.

"Guess this is what you meant when you said I could have come to you. I don't even know what's going on, but I think it's what happened to me, kind of."

"You had a loop hole."

"I said kind of. But I don't think I'll see you in Asgard."

"Nope, I'm in the underworld. It's very different, I think, but I've never been to Asgard."

"Ok, did you have your weapon in your hand?"

"Yeah."

"Then I think you're good."

I had no Idea what they were talking about, but it kind of made sense. We know Romans and Egyptians, how difficult is it to have a Norse group?

"But, I don't think you'd like it."

"Ah…"

"So…"

"We'll probably never meet again."

"Well, we have no idea what will happen, I haven't been up there in a while."

"Ah, well, this is goodbye."

"Yeah, goodbye."

"Goodbye"

He walked toward the field of mars where everyone was gathering, and her family walked by me.

"Hey pumpkin, I have no idea what's going on, your cousin's alive, camp fell, we're a some sort of other camp, and most importantly, you can actually say goodbye after death."

"Yeah, it must be very confusing for you."

"Uh, duh, but nonetheless, I'm proud of you. You are one of the bravest people I know."

She smiled, "Thanks Dad."

Her family started crying, and her brother said, "We miss you big time. We have no idea what happened, but we love you."

"I love you too." They started to file past me toward where everybody was collected in the field of mars.

She talked with our college friends, and then with the gang, then with Reana and piper. Until there was only Nico and I.

"Nico, thank you so much, I was so worried that neither camp survived."

"It was no problem, really. The least I can do for my friends."

"Thanks man."

"Goodbye, Nico."

"Goodbye. Say hi to my dad for me."

"Alright. Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll do great with Sam. I know you will."

I couldn't keep it together, I cried and cried, while she cried and cried, until we had no tears left. I noticed she was starting to fade. "Goodbye, Percy, I'll wait for you, but don't come too early. I expect you to have a long and full life."

"Goodbye, Annabeth. I swear on the river Styx that I will, as much as I can." Thunder cracked in the sky. Then she was gone completely. I saw Nico go over to the group and call them over, and I started making water yarn and rolling it into balls. When they got back, piper put down some cut strands, while I put down some cross pieces, and everyone put at least one strand. During the entire time I was crying, so I collected them in a ball above my head so I could weave them in. when we had a cohesive piece, everyone started embroidering on the edge. In my part, I put Sam waving at her from a book. While he and I were looking over at a boat in the dark. In a unanimous vote, her cabin got the middle while everyone worked on the border. Finally, it was done just before dawn, and by the time we had the fire all set up, and Nico had blessed it, it was dawn. Then Nico made the ritual for her to get to Elysium. Together, Sam and I placed the shroud on the fire, And Nico moved to other fires to help with getting them to Elysium.

After everyone was done, Mom and my family, along with Sam, went to the tent city. I waited for everyone to leave, Nico made sure that Annabeth's family made it home safe, and then I finally let my head fall onto the pillow, while Reana's crew built a shelter for me.


	2. Elementary

**Sup, Chapter 2, YAY!**

 **Thank you so much** **sparklehannah for reviewing! I'm so glad you like it!**

 **Also, Percy's sister is maybe three years older than Sam, but I haven't really thought of the logistics, but I thought that it would be really cute for Percy to have a young sister. 4185 words!**

 **Please Review! Three years later...**

 **Chapter two** Percy POV – Elementary

"Why do I have to go to school?"

"Because you are awesome, and deserve to be brilliant, just like your mother."

"But I want to play in the river with you."

"You can, just after school and when you finish your homework."

"Now go on, your teacher is waiting."

"Daddy, are you going to pick me up?"

"If you want me too."

"Yes, please."

"You know I won't be able to come tomorrow."

"Yeah, but tomorrow it won't be scary."

"I'm glad, maybe when I pick you up, we could have a walk through New Rome, just the two of us."

"That would be cool."

"Now go on, a world of challenges awaits."

"I Love you Daddy." He said hugging me.

"I love you too, kid."

He pulled away, "See you later Daddy."

"See you later Sam."

He smiled at me and ran off, while I walked off to the river. Recently, we had gotten a desk so he could work on his homework at home conformably, and we put it in the cave that I found three years ago. We had made the cave our home, we got some waterproof lights and a couple beds, and we installed a stove. I made it dry, mostly. I only left the water to the ankle so I would still be "in" the river. It was a cozy little home, and whenever Sam had friends over, they'd play on the beach and I'd make sure that everybody was safe. Sometimes, Mom, Paul and Annie would come over and Sam would escort his aunt down, and I'd escort Mom and Paul down. Then Sam and I would make dinner and play board games. Like tonight. Since it is his first day of school, I thought it would be nice for him to see his grandmother.

So I went down to the kitchen and started getting dinner ready, and then a dolphin that my dad gave to me a year ago swam up and said, "Master, Reana has urgent business regarding Demigods." So I followed the dolphin up to the surface, and there was Reana, with a boy about 12. He looked quite like me in some regards, except that his hair was longer and shaggier, and he looked like he hadn't had a bath in a while.

I turned to the dolphin, "Thank you," I said telepathically, and he swam back down.

"May I invite you to lunch?"

"Yes, please. That would be lovely." Reana said, kindly.

"Will he need help?" I said nodding to the young boy.

"Probably. He's still getting used to it. We haven't told him about everything yet."

"Ah, well what's your name?"

"Gabe"

"Alright, Gabe, this is going to be a bit scary for you, but I ask that you don't panic. I need you to hold my hand," I said putting it out for him. I gave Reana the other one, which she took. He grabbed my hand, "and don't let go. Now three, two, one." Then I dived into the water, dragging them down to the cave.

Right when we hit the water, Gabe started squirming.

"Dude, I told you, don't let go, you'll be ok."

"You should listen to him, Gabe, you're safe as long as you're touching him."

"Now, are you ready now?" He nodded, "We're going to my home, you must be hungry."

He nodded again.

"It'll be less than a minute." Then I continued swimming, he didn't squirm, but he did try to cut off circulation on my hand. Finally, we crossed through the water boarder. I set Reana and Gabe down on the floor gently, and then walked onto the floor.

"Where's Sam?" Reana asked, looking around.

"At school, I'm glad I got to take him. I'm also glad he's at school right now, because this would scare him." I said walking into the kitchen area.

"Who is Sam?" Gabe said.

"My son. He had his 5th birthday during the summer."

"Cool. How's his Mom?"

I paused, "Happy, I _know_ she went to Elysium. Hades, or Pluto depending on who you talk too, knows she deserves it." I got some bread and cheese and put it on a plate.

I looked back, Gabe looked confused. "She died."

"Oh, I'm sorry, how long has it been?"

I paused, "Three years."

"Oh."

"So," Reana said, trying to change the subject, "Gabe, why don't you tell Percy what you told me?"

"Well, I ran away from home a couple of months ago, and since then monsters and unspeakable things have been chasing me."

"The wall destroyed them." Reana said explaining.

"I thought I felt a disturbance. Go on Gabe."

"They chased me across the country," I looked up.

"You didn't happen to live in New York, did you?"

"I did," he paused, "Why?"

"You were in some serious danger. There are monsters that would have hunted and killed you if you didn't find your way here."

"Ohhhhkay, opposed to the ones that were?"

I stared at the floor, "They are the embodiment of hell, we call them Οι καταστροφείς, _The destroyers_." I paused, "they are impossible to fight and very messy to kill. The only reason that this place wasn't overrun was because of the wall."

"Ok, Gabe, we have something to tell you, one of your parents is a god."

" _A_ god, how are they _A_ god."

"Well, like, exactly like, the Greek or Roman gods, my mother is the roman god Bellona, and Percy's father is the greek god Poseidon. These children of the gods are called demigods. You are one too."

"What? How can you know?"

"Remember when that thing glowed above your head when you entered the new camp?"

"Yeah"

"That was your greek parent claiming you."

"But what does a blue trident mean?"

"That we're half-brothers," I said, "by the way we have another half-brother that's a Cyclops, and here, everybody is family, like Predator Frank. He's our grand-something-nephew."

"Wow"

"But it's ok that he's married to a child of Pluto because they don't have the same godly parent."

"Ok, that's kind of gross."

"Nope, because gods don't have DNA."

"Ok" he looked really confused.

I put the plate on the table. "How about you come with Sam and I when we walk through camp and I could explain more."

"Ok, I guess. So, am I Sam's uncle? This is really confusing."

"Yeah, I'll introduce you as Uncle Gabe, unless you just want him to call you Gabe?"

"Uncle Gabe is cool."

"Ok, you should know that there aren't many children of Poseidon. There was this big pact between the big three: Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon that originated in WWII because of a prophecy that is over and done with. So it's just you and me."

"What about Frank or that cyclops?"

Reana piped up, "His ancestor was a child of Poseidon, before the pact, and it was for demigod children."

"This just gets more and more confusing."

"We're sorry for bombarding you with this, but it's kind of, if you don't learn it now, you learn it latter." Reana said.

"By the way, you don't happen to have ADHD and dyslexia, do you?"

"Yeah, big time."

"That's very important because it helps you in battle. It speeds up your reaction time and helps you read ancient greek. Most greek demigods have both, but only some romans have one or the other."

"Ah, so we are meant to fight."

"Yep, in fact, this is my blade," I pulled out Riptide, "Its name is Anaklusmos."

"Riptide" he looked even more confused, "Huh?"

"That's your ancient greek kicking in."

"Ok"

"By the way, there are certain, Powers, that we have, and I'd ask that you live with me so I can train you."

"Ok…"

"Because they can be quite, explosive when it comes to plumbing."

Reana had finished eating, "I feel that I should be going now."

"Ok, I'll take you up," I turned to Gabe, "I will be right back."

I dived into the wall. When we got to the surface I led her to shore and I made her cloths dry. "So, see you latter."

"Yeah"

"Have a good day."

"You too." I smiled at her.

"What?"

"I just wanted to thank you for taking Gabe to me. It's nice to have a godly brother."

"Must be."

"So, I should go back."

"Yeah"

"Bye"

"Bye" I dived back down, and I saw Gabe waiting on the other side of the wall. I came through.

"Do you want to start now, or tomorrow? If we start now, we have about an hour."

"Let's start now."

"Ok, so lets start on a trick that is very helpful, healing. The water will always try to help you, there are only a few things that will stop you from healing, but I have only come across two. The first was the poison of a pit scorpion when I was 12. There was also a giant that was meant to oppose Poseidon, and when he touched water it turned to poison, which is the second, and it almost suffocated me the second time I faced him."

"So, pretty much stay away from poison."

"Yeah"

"The healing process will start automatically as long as you have constant contact with water. The water will boost the speed of your natural healing to the speed of nectar, unicorn drought, or ambrosia, but with this boost you don't risk spontaneous combustion. Another part of healing is conducting energy through close proximity to water. This is helpful in a fight because it can give you an extra energy boost. Now, focus on the water wall. Feel the energy flow through your body." I waited a moment.

"Wow!"

"Yeah, it's saved me several times." I checked the time, "It's just about time to pick up Sam."

"Ok, let's go." He went for the wall.

"Wow, there speed racer. Your high on the energy boost. Take a moment, and check the situation."

He bowed his head, "When can I do it on my own?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Ok" I walked over to him and gave him my hand, which he took.

When we crossed the shore, Gabe asked, "Why do you live under water? Now that I think about it, why, in your house that's mostly dry, are you always touching the water?"

"Because of the wall, I used so much energy that I need to stay in the water except for one day a year."

"Oh"

"But I've figured out how to stretch it out over a week. By the way I promised Sam that we could go out and get hot chocolate after school."

"Ok, can I have some?"

"Yeah, why would you not?"

He bowed his head, "Because I have no money."

I gawked at him, "We're family, why would I not buy you a hot chocolate? You wouldn't have had the money anyway."

"Why"

"Because New Rome has different money."

"Oh"

I knelt down to his level and held his arms, "You are part of my household now. You are my brother. You are also too young to be on your own. Please don't feel as if you have to cover yourself moneywise."

He smiled, "Thank you."

I stood up and we started walking. We soon came to the school. Sam was waiting outside and when he saw me, he ran into my arms. We hugged for a few minutes, and then I pulled away, "Sam, this is your Uncle Gabe."

"Hi" Sam said smiling.

"Your uncle is going to live with us."

"Cool!" Sam went up and hugged Gabe. Then he ran in front of us with me following after. There was a small river running down the street, so Sam splashed me with it and then I splashed him, and we played a bit. When we were done, we looked back at Gabe and saw that he was sad. Sam looked at me with a quizzical look. "He's still learning." Gabe nodded, so Sam walked up to him, hugged him, and held his hand, dragging him to me, and we went to New Rome together.

We got to the store and I bought 3 hot chocolates and handed them out. Sam savored it like he was never going to have it again. Then I looked at Gabe and he hadn't tried it yet. "Go on, it's going to get cold."

He lifted it up to his lips and tasted, and it was like he had pulled energy from the river.

"That," he said, "is some awesome hot chocolate."

"Yep, predator Reana showed the hot chocolate to my wife, and then when we were in college she showed it to me, and our son grew up with it."

"Ah," Sam said.

When Sam was done, he ran off to play with some of his friends.

"how did she die?"

I tensed, "In battle. I wasn't even there."

"Where were you?"

"I was getting the younger campers out and over here. The heads of the cabins, there was a cabin for each god, had chosen 6 campers to escort and protect them. And I was the number one chosen."

"Wow, were you chosen for a reason, or were you one of the weaker campers?"

"Nope. I was one of the strongest. Nico, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, and Jason."

"Oh, was your wife one of them?"

"Yep, Annabeth Chase. One of the smartest people I knew."

Sam ran up, "They had to go, can we go to camp now?"

"Yeah, sweetie."

I got up, I was done so I picked up my cup and put it in the trashcan. I motioned To Gabe's cup, and he handed it to me, which I also threw away.

We walked through town, and many people looked at Gabe with side looks, but didn't ask many questions. New people were a more common occurrence. So, mostly they looked on. I checked the time, it was 3:00. Plenty of time to go through camp, and have dinner with Mom and the family. Though I still haven't figured out how to explain Gabe to them.

We soon made it to camp and were welcomed by Charon and the other campers. They had thrown a great party for us, and they seemed to know Gabe. He probably came here first before he met me. I made sure that he was welcome in the gang, then after about an hour, I took Sam and Gabe to the rock climbing wall, and we had a all had a race, and I came in first, Sam second, and Gabe third.

"Don't worry about it Gabe, Sam has been doing the rock climbing wall since he could climb."

"What about you?"

"I've been training with it since I was your age."

"And how old are you now?"

"28"

"Wow"

"Yeah, it was a lot more dangerous to be a demigod when I was your age. Most people didn't survive to even start college."

"Oh. So, when it's so safe now, why do we train?"

"Because it is our job. We exist to carry out the work of the gods. They depend on us. We defend them, and they give us great power. Do you know the story of Theseus?"

"No"

"He was the king's son, kind of, he was also our brother. It was very complicated back then, but another king, King Minos, who is not a nice guy by the way, heard that his son was murdered and that the assassins had fled to the city where Theseus's father ruled. King Minos demanded that Theseus's dad turn them over, but the king didn't know where they were, so he surrendered the city to King Minos, where the king decided to take 7 girls and 7 boys, about the age of 16, every 7 years to feed the Minotaur, the king's son. Dad was angry with King Minos so he made the king's wife crazy, and so the wife and the king's prized bull had a kid, making the Minotaur, he doesn't like us, specifically, much."

"Us, as in kids of Poseidon, or just demigods in general?"

"Kids of Poseidon."

"Oh, wait have you fought him?"

"Yeah, twice. Anyway, not the best story of dad, but when the third sacrifice came Theseus choose to go and slay the monster, and he did."

"That doesn't seem like the whole story."

"That is the part I want you to focus on, the rest is stuff that was meh in that age, but is bad now."

"So, tell me about your first time fighting the Minotaur."

"It was the second monster I defeated. I was on Half-Blood Hill, and the satyr, Grover, who is on the counsel of elders, and my mom were there, and the Minotaur seemed to crush her, so, when it charged at me, I moved to the side, and one of its horns got stuck in a tree, so, having no other weapon, I pulled the horn out of the wood, and stabbed the Minotaur with it, and afterward I pulled Grover, because he had been knocked unconscious, to the border and passed out."

"Oh, wait, hold on, you killed the Minotaur, and Theseus killed it. How does that work?"

I said, "Easy, monsters don't die. They go to the... pit," I shivered as I said this, "and regenerate, and then eventually come back."

Gabe looked scared, "Why did you shiver, when you said the _pit?_ And please don't say you've been there."

I waited a second, "Sorry." I said.

"How did you pull that off, demigods don't do the same thing right?"

"Nope, and just to tell you how bad it was, the Gods won't go down there. Annabeth and I fell once, almost didn't survive, and even then, we were helpless when we got back to the surface. Now that I think of it, we had always been destined to go down there. Kronos," I said with the sign to ward of evil, "would call me there in my dreams during my first quest, and then Annabeth and I were there in person when we were going to meet Hades."

"What was that sign you made?"

"It's to ward of evil, he's our grandfather, and the lord of time. And really bad news. Hopefully, the gods will never hear of him again. We hope that his essence was spread so thin that he will never be able to form a conscious."

"Did you defeat him too?"

"Kind of, remember that prophecy I told you about?"

"Yeah"

"When I fought him, I was determining the outcome of it. I didn't actually 'kill' him, but I gave the opportunity to kill him to a real hero. In order to kill him, he... had to die."

"Oh, I'm sorry, what was his name?"

"Luke, he was a son of Hermes."

"Oh, who was Annabeth's godly parent?"

"Athena"

He looked at me with confusion, "We fixed the feud."

He nodded in understanding, then in more confusion. "How can _you_ fix it, it's your/our parent's feud."

"Demigods kind of reflect on their godly parents, like they reflect on us. We tend to take part of their personality. For example, Ares, he is strong and stuff, and likes being in control, and his children reflect that. In fact, on my first day awake in camp Half-Blood, Clarisse, a daughter of Ares, was kind of my personal bully. On my first day, no one knew my origins, and when she tried to give me a flushy, and she ended up having a pressure bath. I didn't help much when I broke her electric spear. She has since gotten two from her dad."

"Ok, when did everyone find out?"

"At the end of a game of capture the flag. There was a river and it was the boundary, and Clarisse decided to ignore the game and go after me. I was alone and stuff, and I hadn't realized that I gain power from water, and so I fought them on land, and then they pushed me into the river, and then I broke her spear."

"So, how did the second spear break?"

"She stabbed a drakon through the eye, while she had the blessing of Ares."

"Oh, wow, a dragon-."

"I'm sorry," I said apologetically, "I don't mean to be rude, but there is a difference between a dragon and a drakon, and it could save your life."

"Don't tell me, how many of them have you fought."

"Dragons? None. Drakons? Way too many. I don't tell you my war stories to annoy you, I tell you because it could help you in a fight."

"So, what is the difference?"

"I have no idea if a dragon is Worse than a drakon, or the reverse. But Dragons, as far as I know, are just like what you see in folklore. Drakons? Some breathe fire, though most don't, some spit acidic venom. They all have extremely hard plate-like scales on their skin. Most can paralyze you in fear with their eyes. They all are extremely hard to kill."

"Oh"

I checked the time; it's 5:00. "We should get back, Mom will be there at about 5:30, and it's 5 now."

"Ok"

I walked over to Sam and said, "come on, it's time to go. Your grandmother will be waiting."

"Ok" he said. He ran in front of us as we walked behind him. He made sure that I could see him.

We got there when mom was almost there. She walked over and hugged me.

"Hey pumpkin, how has your day been?"

"Good," I looked over to Gabe and waved him over, "this is my brother, and his name is Gabe."

"Hello, Gabe. How has your day been?"

"Good, I especially like the part where I'm not being chased by monsters."

"Yep, that's definitely a plus."

Paul and Annie walked up. "Hi, Percy. hey Sam." He noticed Gabe, "and who might you be?"

Mom answered for me, "He's Percy's brother, Gabe."

Paul looked confused, mom said, "Godly side."

"Oh," Paul said.

"Gabe, this is my step dad, Paul, and my sister, Annie."

Gabe shook hands with Paul and nodded toward Annie, "It's nice to meet you."

Paul said, "It's nice to meet you, too."

"Bubby!" Annie said, running up to him, and hugging him, everybody smiled. Gabe went down to her level and hugged her back. We noticed that Gabe was tearing up. Sam ran over and joined the hug fest.

"We should get down there," Sam left the hug and pulled Annie toward the river, while I held my hands to Mom and Paul, which they took, when I hit the water, I noticed how tired I was, I have to stay in the water for tonight. I told Mom and Paul about how Gabe had his first day here, and that he was learning to use his powers. I got them to the cave, and headed back up. When my head left the water, I noticed that Gabe was facing the water, and I also noticed that he was crying, a lot. I came out of the water, knelt down, and hugged him. "It's alright, you're alright. It's ok to cry."

"I'm not crying," he said in between breaths.

"Sure," I said with sarcasm.

"Don't tell anybody." He said firmly.

"What do you want to seem like? A tough guy?"

"Yeah"

"Alright, if it means that much to you, then I won't tell them, but they won't judge you, in fact I've cried on many occasions. Crying does not make you weak, being able to show your emotions makes you strong. Just like being scared doesn't either, it's ok. Even when you have to relive it every night in your dreams, and wish it different. It's ok."

"how long have you been fighting?"

"I started when I was 12, I have been in 3 wars, Tartarus, a cross atlantic journey, and fought most monsters, titans, and giants."

"Wow, I could never live up to you."

"You shouldn't have too, you are your own person, and I hope that you can have a more normal life than I have. Having fame, glory, and strength comes with a price. I have lost many friends, and I miss them every single day. I have nightmares about all of it every night. I constantly think about how I could have saved them, some never reached the age of 16. I don't want that for you. You live in a time of peace, and it is a blessing. Please, trust me when I say it's a blessing."

He sniffled, "Ok, once we go down is there a place I can wash up, maybe get some new cloths?"

"Yeah, I'll show you." I hoped that he would be luckier than I was, because he is a good kid, and he lives in a good place where they can help him with school, and he could have his own family and friends, and I hope that no annoying prophecies would come calling.

 **Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Intermission

**Hey Everyone! Short chapter, almost 1000 words... I know not as long, but this happens, and its sad, but I knew this had to happen, but it had to be alone. this must stand on it's own. but I promise that only Intermissions will be this short. and I also promise that there will NOT be ANY author chapters or reposted chapters! I swear on the river Styx!**

 **Intermission** \- Percy POV

We ate dinner, and Sam and I got Mom, Paul and Annie up to the surface. And then I put Sam to bed, and I decided to sit with Gabe awhile.

"Hey"

"Hi," he said. He was sitting at the table so I sat next to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better"

"Good, so, I was thinking that we could order another bed, but it wouldn't arrive till next week and we'd need some scubas help."

"Why would we need help?"

"A bed is heavy, it took all day for us to get the beds we have here already into the cave."

"Why don't you make a solid slide to the cave mouth?"

"That's a great idea, and you and I could lead in down so it doesn't break."

"Yeah!" he paused, "So what are we going to do for the next week?"

"You could have my bed, it's really low, because I need to always be in contact with the water so that I don't lose energy."

"Why is that?"

"Because I found my boundary. As long as the wall is up, I need to stay in the water so I don't spontaneously combust."

"Well, what about today? You spent almost the entire day out of the water."

"I have one day a year that I can leave."

"Oh"

"But, I need to go for a little while. I won't be gone long, and I'll put bob on patrol to protect you and Sam."

"Bob?"

"A dolphin that Dad gave me."

"Dad gave you a dolphin?"

"Yep, after the first week of... this."

"Oh, well, have fun, I... guess."

"Thank you."

I went out and when I reached the surface, I had the water pick me up and place me on the shore. Then I walked a bit away where during the funeral, everybody had made a monument.

It was an owl, with beautiful roses, courtesy of the Demeter cabin. The Hecate Cabin put a spell on the monument, so that it would never wither, never be destroyed. Not till the end of the world. The roses rest on the owl's talons, and under the owl was a block with a picture of her just before she died, and the words…

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Hero of Olympus, Chosen of Athena, survivor of Tartarus, Slayer of Arachne. You fell in order to protect the young. You will always be remembered for your bravery and courage. May every hero follow in your footsteps. Your husband and child await you on the other side of the Styx, where you may once be reunited."

I walked up, and sat in front of the structure, fingering her neckless around my neck. "Hey Annabeth, Sam went to his first day of school today, and I met my first godly brother. I feel like I'm no longer part of Sam's life, I can only take him to school one day a year. I will always have to depend on someone else to help raise our child. Reana, Mom, Paul, I will never be independent again. I wish I were a smarter person for Sam. I wish…" I made a tiny chuckle, "Wishing..., that's all I can really do now. I can pass on training for Sam and Gabe and all the others that will come after, but I'll still be here, stuck in the river. I don't know what to do. I can't ask Gabe to share the burden, I can't give him this. He's young, he has a life, and he has a future. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I wish I had the answer, I need your wisdom." I started crying, I tried to stop but it just got worse. "I miss you so much!" and then someone hugged me from behind, and I turned and I buried my head in their shoulder. Once I was calm, they pulled away, and went somewhere I'm not sure. Then I went back to the river. My home. My prison. My whatever you want to call it, I'm stuck.


	4. Secrets and Danger

**Hey Everyone! YAY Chapter Three- Secrets and Danger!**

 **Thank You sparklehannah for reviewing, and Thank you, I've been thinking about having Athena show up, but haven't really put together a story of her finding out, but I will think about it! I swear on the River Styx!**

 **Also, Thank You Kohinoor for following!**

 **YAY! 4,950 words! Also Just because I keep forgetting, I do NOT own Percy Jackson or other affiliated stories and characters, except those that I create. Ex, current story line, Gabe and Sam. Others to follow. I also do NOT own the thumbnail! YAY!**

 **Please note a trigger warning! There are mentions of abuse, self harm and rape. Please DO NOT READ mentioned bits if it will harm your mental state!**

 **Chapter Three** Gabe POV **-**

I woke up to the alarm by the bed that Percy lent me. I got up went over to where he was sleeping, and woke him up. He got up, went and got Sam up, and made breakfast.

"Who brings you food?"

"What?" he asked.

"Who brings you food if you can't?"

"Plebes from Reyna, Bob brings them down."

"Oh, how often do you get them?"

"About once a week, I put a paper on the beach…mmm…right now actually, with an order of food for a week, and they pick it up and deliver it at 5:00."

"Oh"

"They will also take Sam to school, and drop him off after hanging out with his friends." He grimaced at this, "Tomorrow, Mom will pick him up, and drop him off."

Percy started making eggs and Bacon, while starting on pancakes.

"Can't you harvest, like seafood and stuff?"

He stared at me in horror, "Why would you harvest animals that can ask you for mercy in your head?"

"Sorry, stupid idea."

He paused, "After you learn to breath underwater, do you want to go ride some hippocampi?"

"Huh?"

"Hippocampi, like underwater horses."

"Oh, yeah, sure."

"Ok"

"How do you have a stove?"

"The first week when I could move around without getting tired easily, I build stairs and stuff so that the cave could have appliances and stuff, they also put in electricity and stuff, and Leo helped a bit."

"Leo?"

"One of the most powerful sons of Hephaestus in a while. He is the first in a hundred years to be a fire user."

"Oh"

"Your weirded out aren't you?"

"Yep"

"Wow, you're in for a real treat when you meet the Demeter and Dionysus kids."

"Oh"

When Sam came out all dressed and stuff, Percy took him into his arms and they went through the wall together. When they came back, Percy showed me the power of moving through water and when we were above, he showed me how to move water. I started out moving a ball. Then, I made a duck, and a boat. Then when Percy thought I was ready, he let me handle a 10 ft. part of the wall.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm holding the sky."

He ran his hand through the part of the grey part in his hair, I had the distinct feeling that he had done it. Then he said, "Remember, draw power from the water." And I did so. I was able to hold it no problem for about ten minutes, and then Percy took it back from me.

"Now for our little river trip."

"That's kind of weird."

Ignoring my comment, Percy said, "Now, we're not going to call the hippocampi, yet. We're going to start small, like something that you know. Think about a shark."

"A _Shark_! Dude, I really don't want to lose limbs."

"You won't, they listen too us. Why do you think they come, and they are severely misunderstood creatures, like Cyclops."

"Oh" I closed my eyes.

"Now think of the most iconic shark that you know of."

I thought of the shark from a tv show, the white belly, the grey top, the huge gills… then I opened my eyes, and say exactly what I was imagining, "Wow!" It nuzzled me with its huge nose.

 _Hello, master._

"Ah, hello?"

"You need to be careful because it can hear your thoughts too."

"Wow, it hears my thoughts, um, I mean, I hear its thoughts? It's _thoughts_?"

"Yep, but you need to be careful because you could think something and it would do it."

"Oh, like what?"

"Ah," he said, "don't worry about it, but just be careful, now I'm going to send you a picture of a hippocampi."

A picture popped up in my mind.

"Ok, it's beautiful, but how did you do that?"

"Both of us are connected to the water and through that we can connect our minds like we can with marine animals and horses."

"Why horses? It's kind of, _the one that isn't the same_ , on one hand there is a whole biome of animals and stuff, and then there is horses."

"Well, think about it, dad created all of those animals, and he created horses."

"Well, why did he create horses?"

"He was trying to impress Demeter. By the way, the only way that you are safe flying in the air is on a pegasus, Zeus really doesn't like us."

"Is it your fault?"

"Oh, no, no, no, I am only one in a long line of children of Poseidon who pissed him, and his children, off."

"What about children of hades? You say they're particularly our siblings, but…"

"Well, Poseidon and Zeus hate each other, and Hades hates them both."

"Oh, have you been in a plane?"

"Yeah, twice, but it was really scary."

"You, who have done everything that might be particularly scary, thought that a tiny little plane ride was scary."

"I never said that I wasn't scared when I went through everything, but with that stuff, It was dependent on my skill, with the plane ride, I had to have a really big reason for Zeus _not_ to knock me out of the sky, like holding his symbol of power, him being distracted enough to not notice..."

"oh"

"Am I annoying you?"

I thought a moment, "Kind of, but it's not your fault that you had to go through that stuff, and you're trying to make it better for me." I thought for a second, "Why?"

"Because… because I was the first demigod child of poseidon in _70 years_ , I made a name for myself without trying too, I… was one of the leaders of the current demigod groups, I was not unknown. I know my reputation will reflect on you as my brother, and they may expect you to be as strong, or stronger than me, the same is worse for my son. I would have left this and the demigod world and had a normal, _peaceful_ , life, if we had been able too. We would have left long ago, after the second titan war when we started dating, in fact we tried. The worst part about being a demigod, is that the more powerful you are, the less choice you have to not be the hero, or the villain."

"You're talking about the friends that you lost, your talking about _her_!" I said in gentle surprise.

He paused, "Yeah… and I don't want to add anyone else to the list of people I've failed. Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Price, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Selina Boragard, Charles Beckandorf, Zoe Nightshade, Bianca Di Angelo, Luke (stories will be in footnotes)… the list goes on and on. They died because of me, I was their leader, I should have been better, I should have been able to protect them, even when I thought I would walk to my grave, I should have been able to save them. I wish I could tell you to run as far as you can, but this is the only safe place for you." he took out his pen and started fidgeting with it. I reminded myself that it was a deadly weapon, when he started crying.

"Hey, man, it's ok, it's ok." I held him in a hug, he culapsed into my arms, and with an "ohf", I helped support the fully grown man with my strength and the water around us.

"I'm sorry, i-it's just that s-so much c-could have b-been dif-ffent. S-she… s-she could have s-seen him grow u-up. S-she was _always_ s-smarter than I w-was, _S-seaweed B-brain_ ," he said as he smiled a little, "t-thats what s-she would c-call me. I-i j-just w-want t-to h-hear… "

I waited for him to continue, when I found that he wouldn't, though I had a feeling of what he would say, "I know, it's ok, you'll see her eventually, I… I promise, but for now, you need to be there for our people, for your son. I know it's hard, but you need to stay strong."

"I'm s-sorry"

I was confused and held him out by the shoulders, "Why?"

"B-because I'm h-here, with y-you, and I'm s-sup-pposed to be t-training y-you right n-now and I'm b-bawling like a l-little k-kid!"

"No, it's ok, I'm your _brother_! I'm _supposed_ to be there for you to help support you when you need it! You have had a _rough_ life, and I'm _sorry_ , but the _only_ thing we can really do is buckle down and make _sure_ it doesn't happen to the next person."

"Y-yeah" with him so close I could see the bags under his eyes, the red bloodshot look in them. I knew this wasn't the first time today that he had cried, or in the last week. I knew he didn't get any sleep last night, and I knew that whoever this annabeth was, she was really close to him,. I also knew that with how he acted when he thought about his fallen friends that when you were his friend, you were protected. I could also tell that he was broken, he could never have a normal life. Not with what happened to him, especially _not_ with losing annabeth. so, I brought him close once more and had him soak my shirt, except not really. once he seemed to be calming down, I said, "we should head back."

"y-yeah" he hiccuped.

"And," I added, " you should get some sleep, I can see that you haven't in awhile!"

he muttered something about demigod dreams and started swimming back.

* * *

when we got back, I noticed a bottle-nose dolphin pretty insistently swimming around the area that was above the cave. when it saw us, it swam over immediately and started talking.

 _My Lord, You had a visitor, Nico Di Angelo, he left when he asked if you were home and I shook no, he told me to tell you to get in touch later, but didn't say what it was about. it did seem like it was a private matter, though._

"Ok, I'll send an Iris Message as soon as I get down to the cave, thank you Bob." and with that Bob swam away.

I thought for a moment, "I have a feeling that the name Bob has a story behind it."

He paused, "Maybe some other time when you're older, at this point I can tell you that it was in Tartarus, but beyond that it will give you nightmares."

I looked over and saw him turn away, his face in shadows, "oh."

I thought for a moment, "how do you know how long you have on land?"

he sighed, "when I feel tired I know that I need to return within a couple of hours, when I've had a night's rest and I still feel tired I know that my time is up… for a long time."

"oh"

he waited a moment, "So, what's your story?"

I waited a moment with a sour look at the floor, thinking about just how much I wanted to tell him, "I don't think that it would be a big deal to you, with everything that you've been through, but… the monsters that chased me here, were not the first ones I met."

he nodded his head, "And for the record, anything that has happened to you is important to me. Like I said before, You are not me, so I do not hold you to the same standards, and it's ok if you don't want to say."

 **Warning! Warning! Warning!**

"No, it's fine, you might as well know. My mom was loving, kind, like your's. She was a marine biologist. She was so good at it that she got a doctorate and we lived in a good part of town. She was working with some scientists in alaska on Algal Blooms. And when I was 3, she met a guy. I don't know why she liked him, let alone married him. He was horrible to us, he beat her and I, and by the time I was 8, she was gone." He was staring at me, and it was weird, and I didn't know what to do, so I continued, "when they got married we moved to a bad part of town, and my stepdad, he owed a lot of money to a lot of really bad people, and when they came after him, she was... caught in the crossfire. But he was unfazed. He got some extra dough, I don't know how, and paid them off. Then it got worse for me. She believed that there was good in him, and when he got mad after a bit she was able to calm him down, but without her… well let's just say it wasn't pretty. I almost died on several occasions, and he… he would touch me in ways that I didn't like, but if I told him no and to stop, he would strangle and threaten me." My brother seemed to be furious, and he was still staring at me, "He…" I had started crying, and I tried to stop, but I couldn't and the tears just kept coming, Percy walked over and enveloped me in a hug.

"It's ok, just let it out. you're safe, I promise you're safe! He can't hurt you anymore! I promise that if he does I will kill him. You are my brother and I will stand by you. I promise."

when I had calmed down a bit, I continued, "that was until I was about 9 and a half," I swallowed, "Then, he… he… "

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me, it's ok, it's ok Gabe. You're safe." he started rubbing my back in a reassuring way.

"I know, it's just… it's hard. he… he… he entered me. I don't know how to explain, he took… me. He was in my head, he manipulated, and blackmailed me and made me do horrible things. he made me be a drug dealer, when he was caught. And it started being every night that he didn't have company from his… friends, that he would come behind me, and … and… " I grimaced, I could not think about that, "and sometimes he would do it when some of his friends were there, and they would join in, and it started being that he would sell… me… f-for a night, and it would pay for his gambling. until one of the days that he let me go to school, the monsters came. And, if it wasn't for your cool aura thing, the thing that makes you so lovable and draws everyone too, and how you are so loyal, I wouldn't be able to tell you this, and even with it, I'm still… I'm still… afraid, that you, or someone close to you might do the same thing."

 **SAFE!**

He pulled me back so that he was holding my shoulders, "I know you have only known me a few days, but I would never do that. Never! And I know that none of my friends would do it either. We are here to protect you, and all the younger kids. We wouldn't do anything to hurt you. And if you want, I can call some people. doctors, that can make sure that your, well, physically okay. They can make sure that you don't have any STIs and there isn't any scar tissue. And I can talk to some people and get you connected to people who can help with the mental part of your health. They can help you heal, but only if you want. I won't tell anyone, or do anything without your consent. I swear on the river Styx."

I thought about it, and about the scars on my arms that… no don't think about that, and about how Percy cares so much for me, how after years of keeping it in, I'm able to tell someone I just met. I thought about how I'm in a safe place. I can be normal. I think about how the best part about percy, is that he wants me to feel normal. He wants to protect me. He wants to help me. He acts like a big brother should like he's known me all my life. I think about all the stuff that this society would put on me. I'm Percy Jackson's brother, I'm a son of Poseidon, instead of living in one of the two camps, I live with my brother, who is training me. I think about a future I could have. Eventually, I could be a dad. I could have a significant other. Without him, I could figure out who I am, who I like, what my interests are, what I want from my life.

"Yes" at first it comes out as a whisper, but I clear my throat and repete. I look up and see Percy's eyes filled with joy at my answer.

"ok, would you feel more comfortable with having male doctors, or female. Because the best doctor in the community is a son of apollo named Will Solace. He is gay, but he has a boyfriend, and can be very professional. I mean, he has been working on me since I was 14* and never made a move."

I thought for a moment, "I don't know, I don't know what I want besides getting better."

"Ok, but if you don't feel comfortable you can always say no and we can find someone else."

"ok, I guess… Ok. when can I see him?"

"within the week if you want."

"ok"

"Do you have any questions?"

I thought for a moment, and realized that my dad was a god, "If dad is a god, like capital G God, then why didn't he save her? Why didn't he save me? why didn't he love us? Why didn't he stop it? why didn't he help me get here to my only surviving family? Why didn't he tell you, so at least you could help me? Why… just, Why?"

Percy started crying, like he's heard these questions before, "Because he wasn't aloud too. He would have if he could, but there are ancient laws concerning what gods can do. They aren't allowed to interfere in their child's lives. Their children must find their own path. I know he knows what happened, and I know he loves you. I know he cares, and he probably did help you get here. He probably sent you dreams and visions, and gave you advice on where to go. I also know that he would rather face Typhon a thousand times _alone_ , than allow it to happen, but he didn't have a choice. I also know that he _has_ been watching over you."

"I have a feeling that you met him."

he thought for a moment, "yeah, I saw him a few times."

"Why haven't I met him? Why hasn't he appeared to me?"

"He probably thought… that it might hurt you… a lot… to know that he could have helped you… when he really couldn't."

"oh" I was angry. why didn't he tell me to my face? why did he have his _other_ son, tell me? The son that has been perfect, despite his own thoughts. The son that is the hero. The son that has done everything. The son that has progeny of his own. The son that didn't get rapped. The son that... fell into Tartarus. The son that… lost his wife… and blames… himself. Then I realized why he was crying… he knew what I was feeling. He wishes that Poseidon could have warned him so he could have found a way to save... her. He wishes that he could have... saved me. Then I wasn't so angry, and was kind of sad. He doesn't want me to be like him, he wants to save me from his fate, he wants to save all of the people that he can.

"Hey… Gabe? Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, Why?"

"It's just you've been quiet for a while, and you looked angry, and then you started crying."

"I'm ok, I swear I'm ok."

Bob stuck his head through the water wall, _Sam is back, my lord, and the groceries have arrived._

"Ok, thank you Bob." then to me, "We should go up and help."

"Yeah" I wiped my eyes, and walked over to the wall.

* * *

Percy POV

I can't believe that that man had hurt Gabe so much. I mean, Why? Why would that man hurt him, and his mom? What would he have to gain? He is a monster, but not one I can slay. I thought about Nico and what he wanted to talk about. I looked down the hall at Gabe and saw him play with Sam. He seamed so happy and sad at the same time. I guess now I know why. I looked away and thought, "I guess I can't put this off any longer"

I readied an IM, and pulled out a drachma and said, "Oh Fleecy, do me a solid, show me Nico Di Angelo." and flicked the drachma into the mist.

The mist shimmered and showed the training field for the new camp. There were training dummies in the background, and I saw Nico tearing them to shreds with his deadly stygian iron sword.

"Hey Nico!"

He stopped beating the dummies senseless and walked over to the IM, "Hey Percy!"

"So, How are you?" I asked, I didn't want to make it seem like the only reason I called was that he asked me to.

"Good, Will and I moved in together, and we are engaged!"

"Thats awesome Nico! Congratulations!"

"Thanks, so how are you? Your brother giving you a hard time?" He said jokingly.

I laughed, "Naw, but I have heard... a bit... about his past, and it's… it's not ok."

"I'm sorry perc. Is there anything I can do?"

I thought for a moment, "I don't know, I'm going to ask Will for a medical examination and get him a therapist later, but I'm not sure if he wants to see his mom."

His shoulders slumped, "Oh."

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

He paled and got really nervous and fidgety, "Every time that I shadow travel outside the wall, well, anywhere, one of the monsters is right there to intercept me. They're getting smarter. We need a reliable way to kill them before they lose interest in us, and start going after Olympus." he started rubbing his forehead.

I sighed, "You know my predicament, and you know the best found way to kill them. If anything you are the one in the best position to test other ways because you have a safe way out. You are the leader now. You're the one in contact with the new campers on a regular basis, you're the one training them, not me-"

"They've started attacking mortals."

I stopped, "What!?"

He looked up shaking his head, "The Chasse's came over the line earlier today. They were pretty injured, but alive, Magnus was not with them. several other families that knew about the monsters and the wall also have come, there have even been some fatalities and everyone who has family outside has been asking me to check if… if they're still out there. The ticking time bomb that we've been sitting on has taken on a double pace. We can't protect everyone in the world, and we can't let everyone find out about us. We cut it a bit close with the Romans, we can't do the same thing with every other pantheon _at the same time_."

I paled, "I don't know what to do, I can't _leave_ , I'd leave the whole demigod community defenseless!"

"You are the most powerful demigod in your generation, in _All_ the current demigods, maybe in _all of time_! If anyone can kill them and _stop_ them… it's you."

I fumed, "I can't just leave the whole population! These people think they are safe! and there are people here who have retired! who haven't been training and aren't ready for an invasion! There are _children_! There are children who haven't even _started_ their training yet! There are families who have settled down and are peaceful! What am I supposed to do? We defeat them and save Olympus at the price of every known demigod in the country? Hell no!"

He sighed, "No, that is not an acceptable trade. What about Sam and your brother? can't they take over the wall while you're gone?"

"No, 1, they are not strong enough even together, and 2, I can't ask them to do that. They have never used even a portion of the amount of strength needed in their life for that long, and it might kill them if they tried!"

"Ok, so you're stuck, I get it, but we need a solution. There's only so long the world can hold out."

I thought for a moment, "We should include Reyna and the other leaders in this discussion."

He sighed, "Yeah, you're right, do you want to have the meeting at your place?"

I thought for a minute, "Yeah, I guess, two days from now when Sam goes to school is a good time."

"Ok, see you then, and I'll let Will know you would like to talk to him soon." and with that he broke the connection.

I looked over at Sam and Gabe playing together, and thought, "How am I supposed to protect them?"

* * *

 **YAY, Footnotes!**

 ***** there is no date for when Will gets to CHB, but he is mentioned in The Last Olympian and is second in line for being the Apollo cabin counselor.

Malcolm got injuredjust before Annabeth died and died from his wounds on the way to Camp Jupiter

Piper died on the battle field during the week long on slot at Camp Jupiter on the third day.

Leo survived and found Calypso like in cannon. They were married, and though they didn't know it yet, were soon to have their first child. They fought in the week long on slot at camp Jupiter. He was killed while he was fighting on the last day when a monster came behind him and landed a killing blow. In rage and grief, Calypso killed the monster with a sword she took from a fallen, and when the fighting was over, found out she was pregnant and took Festes to travel the world. She or her child have not been seen again.

Jason died from grief when he saw the carnage of the battle field when the fighting was over. When he looked around at the survivors and the ingered, he ran all over the battle field for piper's body to prove it was true that she was dead. When he finally found it, he took it and drowned himself. Percy was unconscious and couldn't save him.

Thalia was the only fatality of the hunters, thought most of them were severely injured. A few days after the wall went up, the hunters arrived and were being chased by the monsters. Thalia has sacrificed her life... again... for the lives of her sisters, and covered them so they could get to safety. Though she was one of the younger hunters, she was still the lieutenant and it was her responsibility to keep everyone safe. Artemis was on Olympus, as were the other gods.

 **That's all Folks! Everyone else on the list is cannon or has already been mentioned. So, Thank You For Reading! Please Follow, and Favorite, and if you don't want to then Please tell me why by Reviewing! YAY! Thank You for your valuable time and energy!**


	5. Demigod Dreams

**Hey Everyone! Chapter 4! YAY! And so soon! Also YAY! Thank you again S** **parklehannah for Reviewing! Hopefully you won't be the only one for long *Looks pointedly at audience* but YAY 4,984 words! Also, Notice: There are detailed rape and abuse scenes Do NOT Read if it will Harm you Mental State!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, and FAV! It really helps! If you don't want to follow or fav PLEASE TELL ME WHY IN THE REVIEWS! ALL REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!**

 **I do not own PJ or any associated charactors and plot lines, except those that I create. I do not own the Thumbnail.**

 **Percy POV**

I turned around to take in my surroundings, and saw an angry Athena storming at me.

"Why did you leave her!" _Punch_! I toppled to the floor.

"You should have protected her!" _Slap_! There were bleeding scratches on my face.

"You should have been there for her!" _Punch_! My nose is bleeding.

"You could have saved her!" _Punch_! I have a concussion.

"She was your mate!" _Punch_! My vision is fuzzy. Athena comes into focus as she gets in my face.

"Why weren't you there!" _Punch_! I'm in the fetal position.

"I knew you would fail her!" _Punch_! _Punch_! _Punch_! I'm bloodied and bruised, I can barely move.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance!" _Kick_! I have broken ribs.

"I hate you!" _Kick_! _Punch_!

"I hate you!" _Punch_!

"I!" _Punch_!

"Hate!" _Punch_!

"You!" _Punch_!

My face is black and blue, and I have several broken bones. I roll onto my hands and knees, and look into her eyes.

"I know, I deserve it." I said in a weak voice, "Get on with it! Kill me! Let me die! Just let me die! Take me to the Fields of Punishment! Take me to Tartarus! Make me hold the weight of the sky! Give me dreams that break me! Put me through every torture! I don't care! Punish me for failing her, for failing Sam! Just let me die! I don't deserve to live in her absence! Do your worst! I deserve it! It's my fault! It's all my fault!" I curled on the floor and started to cry, "It's my fault!"

* * *

 **Gabe POV**

"It's my fault! It's my fault!" I woke up and looked around in search of the noise, I saw Sam kneeling at percy's side as he was yelling and thrashing around.

"It's my fault!"

I ran over and gently pushed Sam away so Percy would not hurt him, "Percy! Percy! Come back! Percy!" I willed water to splash his face. It didn't seem to have any effect, well duh! He stays dry! "Percy! Wake up!" He kept thrashing.

"It's my fault!"

"Percy! Wake up! Wake up!" I started shaking his shoulders. I was afraid, I had never seen anyone like this. He was crying, and shaking, and he kept saying "It's my fault!" I don't know what to do.

"It's all my fault!"

"No, it's not Percy! Wake up Percy!" I was not going to hit him, but it didn't look like I had a choice.

"It's my fault!"

Then I had an idea, "Hey ah, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Has this happened before?" He nodded, "What would you do to wake him up?"

He used the water from the water wall to lift up Percy and put him in the wall. Percy kept thrashing, but his movements were becoming less violent until they stopped, "Oh."

"Yeah," He said, "The water relaxes and comforts him. It lowers his heart and breathing rate and gets him out of panic mode. Grandfather told me to put him in water if we couldn't wake him up. He said that putting him in water is like grandfather giving him a hug."

"Oh" Sam brought him back in.

"How often does this happen?"

"Three or four times a week."

"Oh" Percy was placed back in his bed.

"We should go back to sleep."

"Ok"

* * *

The next morning I saw Percy walk into the room and seemed really down. Must be something to do with the dream he had last night. I thought about what he said, "It's all my fault!" I decided to ask him about it.

"Hey Percy?"

He looked at me, "Yeah?"

"Did you have a bad dream last night?" He looked at the floor.

"Yeah"

I waited a moment, "Do you want to talk about it?" What am I doing? Why am I asking about something that made him cry. He'll be angry with me. I'm so stupid!

He sighed, "It was about Athena, just after Annabeth..." He didn't look angry, he just looked really sad.

"Oh"

"Did I wake you and Sam up?"

I looked to the floor, "Yeah" I said quietly, "You were yelling and thrashing around. We couldn't figure out how to wake you up." I looked at him, "Do you remember? Was there a change in the middle of the night, did you come out of your nightmare?"

He waited a moment, "Yeah" I didn't know what to do with that. He looked over to the wall where a guy who looked a lot like an older version of me, I assumed was Percy, had his arm draped over a blond girl's shoulder. There was a forest in the background with a strange rock formation that looked like a fist. The sun was shining on their faces and they looked so happy. I noticed black leather necklaces with several beads around their necks. I noticed that the girl's had several more that Percy's, as well as a sand dollar, and a ring. I looked into the blond's grey eyes that looked like a storm, but glinted with happiness. There was definitely a resemblance between Sam's eyes and the girl's.

"Is that..."

"Yeah, that was a couple weeks after the titan war."

I thought for a moment, "So, I noticed that Sam goes to school… and that his first day was the day I arrived."

"Yeah"

I started fidgeting with my hands, "Do I have to go to school?"

He seemed really confused, "Yeah! You have your whole life ahead of you and you won't get anywhere without an education. I know it's hard with ADHD and Dyslexia, but there are people who can help you! Heck! Even some of the teachers have it! And also you should have friends."

"But it's not like I'm alone! I have you, I have Sam! I don't need friends!"

He sighed, "Gabe, you need to be around people your own age. Sam is less than half your age, and I am over two times your age. Yes, you will be the new kid, and it'll be awkward and scary. But you need to build friendships and you need an education." He sighed, "You also need to be known at Camp."

"So, let me get this strait! You want me to go to school, you want me to make friends, and you want me to go to camp?"

"Yeah, that's about it."

"Ok, so, why do I have to go to camp?"

"Because it's a time of semi-peace. The monsters I told you about on your first day? They are invaders. There is a war outside the wall, and if I know Prophesies, then there will be one soon. And it's more than likely that you will be in it. So you need to start training. You need to make your name among the other demigods. As much as I hate the thought of it, you need to be prepared for war because it might save your life some day." He looked so guilty, as if he was doing it to save my life, but it might do the opposite.

"Why? What stops me from sitting out?"

"You will probably be one of the most powerful demigods of your generation, and in a time of war you will be called to lead them. As one of the only three living children of the big three, and the only one in your only children of the big three are you, me, and a son of Hades named Nico. There were others, but they… Well, being a hero in general means that you'll have a tragic ending. My mom named me Perseus, because that was the only greek hero from the myths that had a happy ending."

I thought for a moment, "She knew?" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah, she could see through the mist, she knew who dad was and she knew that I would have a hard life."

I sighed, "Well that seems to be the understatement of the year."

He laughed without humor, "yeah."

"So, school, camp, friends, woohoo for me. How much time do I have before school starts?"

"I'm giving you two weeks to get accustomed to the cave, and I think that you should go down to Camp for a few hours in a couple days."

"Ok, how often will I go down?"

"I think that you should go down on weekdays, and when school starts you should go down after school."

"Ok," I said tiredly.

"Oh, I need to wake up Sam for school." He walked away.

I wondered how long he has had nightmares, and how long he hasn't been able to wake up from then without help from dad.

* * *

 **Percy POV**

"Hey, Perc! How's it going?" He seemed all happy and stuff like normal, but his eyes seemed worried. He was probably wondering why I asked for a medical examination for Gabe.

"Pretty good, I guess, my time outside the river is running low and I wish I could be a bigger part of Sam's life." I sighed, "I also learned about Gabe's past."

He waited for me to elaborate, when I didn't, he said, "Is this why you wanted him to have a medical examination."

I sighed, "Yeah, his step dad... well, I need to make sure that he is ok… and that includes checking for STIs."

He paled, "Oh" he said in a quiet voice.

When he didn't say anything more I said, "Yeah"

He licked his lips, "Do you know if the stepfather was the only one?"

"He was not."

He leaned back in the seat, "Oh… that's not good, with multiple people he has a lower chance of not being infected with something that's permanent. Godly food can help and prevent it from spreading and affecting his other partners, and limit the symptoms, but it can't remove it. And if there is something permanent, it will severely affect his mental state when part of what his stepfather did to him will never leave his body. I also want you to know that checking for infection will not be a… comfortable… process, and it might cause him to have flashbacks and the like, especially from another male."

I clenched my jaw, "I understand"

"Do you know how long ago it was?"

I thought for a moment, "A little over a year."

He was nodding his head, "Ok. Do you know that when I meet him, I can't tell him I know because it is for him to say to whomever he chooses?"

"I understand."

"Good. Does he have a particular time he would like to meet or has he said?"

"He has not, he asked me when he could meet you and I said within the week if you want, and he said ok."

He thought for a moment, "Ok, I have a free spot in three days, that's on friday. He will probably want you there since he is comfortable with you and first told you, so I recommend saving your time outside the river for friday. And he will probably need a therapist."

"Ok, friday is a good time for me, and I will, and from what I've heard about similar situations… which isn't alot, I understand and have made that clear to him, and he seems positive toward the idea."

"Ok, so, that's pretty much it, I need to go, but I'll see you on friday." I noticed the engagement ring on his left hand as I took it to help him back up from the river, when he was on the shore, I said, "Thank you, and Congratulations!"

He looked back, "Oh Thank you!"

I felt a sly smile play on my face, "So… Who proposed?"

He smiled and seemed to be looking at something in his mind's eye, "Oh, I did. I had a picnic all set out, and when we finished eating, well… I popped the question. I wish I could have made it more extravagant, but Nico doesn't seem to mind."

I smiled, "It's ok that it wasn't, in fact it means more that it wasn't, because he would probably be spooked by the question in a big fancy restaurant with a lot of people."

"Yeah, you're right. So," He said as he waved goodbye to me with his left hand, pretty much flaunting his ring, "see you friday."

"See you Friday," I said waving back. I looked at my own left hand at the wedding band that adorned it wistfully. _I miss you_ , I thought as I swam back down to my home.

* * *

 **Gabe POV**

I was sitting on the riverbed in the silt playing with some shells that I found. I felt someone behind me, it was probably Percy. Percy sat beside me, but when I saw his feet that were wearing flip flops instead of Percy's blue tennis shoes, I knew this wasn't Percy. I looked to his face and say similarities between Percy, Sam, and… me. I saw the raven black hair, the sea green eyes (which Sam was lacking on both fronts), and the mischievous glint in his eye, but compared to Sam or even Percy, it was really faint.

"Hello, Gabe." He was looking right at me, like _right_ at me. He seemed really sad and guilty.

"Hi" I said in a small voice.

"Do you know who I am?" his staring at me was freaking me out, so I looked to the sea floor.

"Yeah"

I felt a warmth enter the coldish water that for some reason didn't bother me, "I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there for you. You should never have experienced that, and I'm sorry that you did..." I was surprised when I looked over and saw him crying. _So that was the warmth entering the river._ I leaned over and hugged him. He seemed surprised, but soon leaned into it.

"I know, Percy told me."

"I swear on the river styx that I would have saved you if I could, but I couldn't risk you having a worse fate."

"I know, I just have one question"

" _Anything_ "

"Did you love Mom?"

"Yes I did, very much so. I'm sorry I couldn't save her either. Dr. Sarah Smith, she was brilliant and loved the ocean. It wasn't just her career, it was her life. She was amazing, and I miss her so much."

"Well, that's enough for me, I forgive you."

" _Thank You!_ Thank you _so_ much! You have no idea what it means to me to have your forgiveness!"

"I'm glad"

I waited a moment. He tensed, "I'm sorry, I wish I could stay with you longer."

"It's ok, I'm glad you came at all, Thank you." I said as I pulled away, "Dad, did she know? Did she know who you are?"

He looked pained, "no" and he dissolved into the river.

* * *

After about an hour I went back up, had dinner with Sam and Percy, and then went to bed. I was asleep by the time my head hit the pillow.

* * *

 **WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

"Come here, you little shit!" I turned around and saw my step-dad. I turned around and started to run, but I wasn't fast enough and he grabbed my arms. He turned me so I was facing him and pulled me towards him. I tried to pull away but he was too strong. He punched me and I toppled to the floor. I was on my stomach. I tried to get up, but I felt woozy and kept falling back down. He got on top of me and held my hands to the floor with one hand. With the other he grabbed a rope and tied them together above my head.

He whispered in my ear, "You're going to do something for me. A lot of somethings for me and my friends. You see, they have a hard time getting girlfriends, so you're going to… _satisfy_ their appetite. For every night, I'll give you a day of school, but it depends on their reviews. And if you _refuse_ them, like you just did me, then you'll have another thing coming. But you should know by now, so I'll give you a taste of the consequences." He unbuckled his belt. I started to squirm, but he just grabbed my arms and dragged me to his bedroom and tied my hands the banister. He was so much stronger than my abuse ridden body. I felt so weak that I just layed on the floor, I rolled around from my stomach so I was laying on my back with my hands above my head. He took his sweet time taking his belt off, and unbuttoning his pants, but he paused and saw me staring. He punched me in the gut a couple times, and pulled my pants to my ankles. I started to cry remembering every other time this happened. All the shame, the pain, the cutting words he would say. "You little shit!" "You Fag!" "Slut!" "Worthless!" "Weak!" They all bombarded me tenfold until they just fell no matter what I tried.

"Why you cryin' you slut! Ganna cry to your little _dead_ mommy! Your little mommy was _worthless_ , like you are!" With that he removed his pants and started walking over to me.

"No! Stop! Not Again! Leave me alone!" I tried to stop them but the words just kept falling from my mouth.

"Oh, this is new! You haven't thought you had a say since the first month! What's got you all big and strong now, Faggot!" I thought, "why am I being so stupid! If I keep this up he'll kill me!" I thought for a moment, "Would that be so bad? Just to end it, make it stop?" I stood up even though I was really dizzy, and glared at him.

He started to laugh, "Oh, you're even stupider than I thought! I don't know if you'll be able to _perform_ tonight with the size of the beating I'm a gonna give you!" He grabbed my hair that was too long because he never let me cut it. He pulled and turned me around until I was on my knees with my hands above my head still tied to the banister. He pulled my legs up so he was holding them up with his hands. He pulled my pants completely off, and put each of my knees on either side of his body. The rope around my wrists was starting to chafe against the other similar scars with about half my body weight on them and it was starting to sting, but with all the other stupid stuff I'd done in the last ten minutes, I could not afford to cry out. He grabbed a rope from his pocket and tied it around one of my ankles, and put the other leg down. He tied my foot to the other banister and my other one was hopping around doing the funky chicken.

He grabbed my hair again, "I'm going to go extra deep this time, just to hear you howl!"

He started to push in and it hurt so much! I started crying again, but I wouldn't give him the _satisfaction_ of cries of pain. I wouldn't let him win. He started to speed up with occasional groans, and he started pushing harder and harder. I bit my lip so hard that I tasted blood to keep from crying out, but it only worked about a minute.

"Please Stop! Please! Just make it stop!" He slowed down and left. A few minutes later he came back with a hose he installed in the bathroom with a special dildo on it. He started to walk over to me menacingly.

"For that," He paused to catch his breath, "I'm gonna make you so bloated that people will think that you're pregnant!" He shoved it in my ass and when it was all the way in, turned on the water full blast. It came so fast that the pressure was building up so that I was going to burst within a few minutes.

"Ahhhhh!" I groaned. I could feel the extremely cold water go up my digestive tract.

"With how well you're doing right now," He snickered, "I might just call up your first customer and have him come over right now!"

 _Water...Percy! I'm Percy's brother! Poseidon! Dad! Sam! Sally! Paul! Annie!_ I controlled the water and pushed it out. "I'm Percy's brother!" the water pushed the dildo out and it started flapping around. I controlled the water into a knife and cut the ropes on my hands with my powers, and then held it and cut the ropes on my foot.

Step-dad seemed really confused with the hose flopping around and the water knife in my hand, and how I was the only dry thing in the room, "What the Hell! What's going on! Who's Percy!" I was so angry at him, I wanted to cut him. I wanted to drown him. I wanted to make him end. But before I could make the choice to kill him… and how, the dream ended and I woke up.

 **SAFE! Notice, Mentions continue but detailed flashback ended**

I sat up in bed and looked around. I was in a white, bright room, and was laying on a gurney. _I'm in a hospital?_ Percy was sitting in a chair by my side and had Sam in his lap and they both were fast asleep.I heard the door open and I saw a blond haired man with a doctor's coat poke his head in. when he saw me awake, he nodded to me and went over to Percy and gently shook him awake.

"Hey Perc, Gabe's awake." When Percy heard that he jerked wide awake, he looked so frail and tired. With him being out of the river so long… with me. I could have killed him! Why would he risk that? _Because he wants to be there for you_ , a smart voice in my head said. The man saw Percy's state and quickly handed him a cup of water, and made him drink 4 cups. After the water, percy looked better but should try to get back as soon as possible. Once the man stopped, he turned to me and asked, "How are you feeling?"

I thought for a moment, "Strange. I feel strange. What happened?"

"You started convulsing and crying. You seemed to be having a bad dream, but it was worse than I've ever seen, even worse than when I've seen Percy with his dreams of tartarus! Both Percy and Sam tried to wake you up, but even Sam's trick for waking Percy didn't work. They immediately took you here to the clinic. You arrived after 10 minutes in the ambulance. You had an extremely high blood pressure and we almost had to restart your heart because your heart was beating so irregularly. An hour after you arrived you started yelling, 'No! Stop! Not Again! Leave me alone!' and then you stopped, but started again half an hour later saying, 'Please Stop! Please! Just make it stop!' Then, another half hour later, you started yelling for Percy and the water around you started moving around and harming the equipment around you, and was attacking people. Percy was able to fight for control and localize it in a safe area." He paused, "Do you remember what you dreamed about?"

I waited, "Yes," I said quietly, then I added, "Who are you?"

He smiled, But it didn't quite reach his eyes which looked sad, "Will Solace, son of Apollo, at your service," He said holding out his hand to me. I took it. "Gabe Smith," I said cautiously, "Percy mentioned you."

"Ok, cool, anything in particular?"

"Oh, nothing much… just that you are the best doctor in the community."

"Yeah, but enough about me. Do you want to say what your dream that almost killed you was about?"

I waited a moment, trying to put my words together, "My step dad. He hurt me… a-a lot, it was a flashback, but also not. It was like it was happening again, but it was different. It's hard to explain." He waited for me to continue, "It was back in that time, but it was a different event. It didn't happen in real life, but it felt real and I was making choices in the moment like it was real."

He thought for a moment, "Did you act differently than you usually did?"

"Yes," I said in a quiet voice, "I fought him, something that would have gotten me killed, but I couldn't really help it, and at the end I controlled the water in the dream to free me," I saw their faces, "He had me tied up and I used the water to cut the ropes. For the first time, I was in a position of power over him, and almost… well… he hurt me again, and I couldn't stand it, and I almost… ended him."

"Oh" He didn't seem to know what to do with that. Luckily Percy answered for him.

"There's this quote that Dad really likes. It's 'The sea doesn't like to be restrained.' and it's true. Like the ocean, as Poseidon's children we are quite the force to stop, and it's against our nature. Your stepfather made you fight your nature, and you retaliated."

"Thank you Perc," Will added, "And I imagine that you were afraid that since he did it before, he would be able to do it again, and you wanted to prevent that. It's very positive that you fought back, but because I'm a pacifist, I can not endorse violence, but I can say that he would have deserved it." Will looked angrily at the floor, "No one should harm children just for fun."

With that he handed me a warm cup of something, it looked like coffee. "Oh, I don't drink coffee."

He laughed, "Do you really think that any of us would? It's non caffeinated tea, imbued with hymns for apollo, it's calming, and has a powder in it that will make you not have dreams the next time you sleep but is non drowsy." I downed the cup as he handed Percy an orange bottle filled with blue pills and a piece of paper taken from his pocket, "This is enough until wednesday, Reyna's people can refill it, there are notes to make sure that they bring it back, if it gets lost or something you can always call me and I can give you a new one. One tablet a night right before bed, and is refillable until further notice. It has unicorn drought, nectar, ambrosia, as well as Apollo hymns, so do NOT overdose." He looked to me as he said this.

I thought for a moment, "Do a lot of people have dreams so bad they have to be medicated?"

He sighed, "Yes and no, some people, like Percy, need too but can't for fear of an overdose of nectar and ambrosia, since they train so much and/or are already prescribed some to help maintain their energy for a certain _water wall_ ,"He said pointedly at Percy, "In large amounts godly food will cause you to spontaneously combust."

"Oh" I tapped my feet together under the blanket, "So, am I good to go?"

"Yeah," he gestured to the bedside table, "Your clothes are just there, Percy brought them so you wouldn't have to walk back in your PJs." I saw a glint, and when I looked towards it I saw a ring on his left ring finger. Unfortunately, I couldn't tell if it was a wedding ring or an engagement ring, but I understood the significance even though I'd never seen one. He started to walk away.

"Oh, thanks. By the way congrats!"

"Oh, thank you!" He looked back, "Have a good night!" He said as he walked back to the door.

"You too," Percy said back, then woke Sam up. I went into the bathroom and changed, I saw my wrists. They had big red welts like in my dream, and underneath them I could see my other rope scars. For some reason I kept the injuries I gained from my dream. I should probably tell Percy and Will Solace, but maybe some other time. It's too late tonight and I've already caused enough trouble.


	6. When Dreams Are No Longer Safe

**WARNING! RAPE SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER! ALSO DESCRIBED SCENES FROM THE HOUSE OF HADES AND THE MARK OF ATHENA. This chapter is pretty much an expansion on the events of the last chapter, so… brace yourself. There is also a few authors notes at the bottom to explain some things in the chapter that might not make sense like I did to explain some of the major characters deaths. So at the * read to the bottom to find out. This chapter has 5,062 words**

* * *

 **Gabe POV**

When I woke up I remembered everything that happened and looked at my wrists where the welts had been. _They were gone!_ I know now that demigods heal quickly but none of the others had healed that quickly. _It might be because i gained them in my dream._ I thought, _But if I gained the welts, why didn't I gain any other injuries that I had gained?_ I was very confused, but didn't think anything of it because they were gone now, and I was prescribed something to reduce dreams. The alarm clock went off again. _That's weird. Why didn't I hear it the first time._ I got up and told Percy the alarm went off. I then went over to the ledge I like to sit on and had met my dad. I watched as Sam and Percy swam up to the surface and I saw the shadows of the soldiers that were going to take him to school. I got up and walked over to the kitchen where the remainder of breakfast was and helped myself to some bacon, pancakes, and toast. The day dwindled away until I was hungry again and it was about noon. I helped myself to some leftovers from last night's dinner and went back to think about this new world I'm a part of. Eventually, the light in the water, swirling and changing, breaking and reforming into different golden toned beams of light, started to fade to nothing. Percy went back up to the surface and brought down Percy's mom and step dad, while Sam brought down his aunt. Dinner was mostly uneventful, some questions about where I lived before, what school I went to, who my friends were. I answered the questions the best I could without revealing much about what he did to me.

"So, what do you want to be when you grow up?" I had heard this was a common question, but I had never been asked it before.

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it. My mom was a marine biologist specializing in algal blooms in Alaska, mainly two different species who gave off two different types of poison that travel up through the ecosystem and sometimes affecting humans. I'm not sure I want to study it, but my mom loved learning and experimenting on the different neural toxins and she used to talk about it all the time, which is why I know so much." I started staring at my food, I sort of lost my appetite.

"Do you know where she is now?" she asked uncertainty, as if she was afraid of the answer.

I clenched my jaw and hung my head, "she died." I said in a small voice.

"oh" she said in an equally small voice.

The rest of dinner passed by quietly until it was time for bed. I flopped into the bed without a cause for worry, having taken my dream pill with dinner, and drifted off to the realm of Morpheus. I jolted awake with the yells of Sam, I ran over to his room and saw Percy in the doorway, just staring in total heartbreak. I saw Sam writhing in his bed with the covers thrown around the room, his arm seemed to be at an odd angle as I saw it flopping around the bed like it was possessed, I slipped passed Percy and got to the side of the bed outside of hitting distance and saw tears flowing down his face and a large bruise just appeared over his left eye, forcing it closed.

"Percy, where's the phone, his arm is at least broken and he's gaining injuries. He needs to go to the hospital." I started yelling at him when he didn't respond.

"i-in the kitchen, there's an intercom that is wired straight to the main buildings of the city, the button labeled with an H is connected to the hospital."

I did as he said and called and told my name and what was going on and asked them to contact Percy's mom And tell her what was going on.

" _Percy as in Percy Jackson?"_

"Yes"

" _I will tell her as soon as the ambulance arrives, please have the child waiting at the surface of the river for the ambulance to arrive which is in 2 minutes."_

"ok"

I ran over to Sam's room and picked him up after draping him with a blanket which would contain his flailing limbs and prevent further injury that wasn't from the dream and went over to the wall, dived in, and swam up to meet the ambulance. I climbed in with my nephew and waited for us to arrive as I started tapping on the seat belt strapped over my shoulders reminding me of memories that I'd rather not think about. A nurse walked over to me after surveying the small child.

"What is your relation to Sam Jackson?"

"He is my nephew."

"How long have you known him?"

"A few days I think."

"Why is Percy Jackson not accompanying his child?"

"Percy used up all his time out of the river. He used it to take Sam to school for the first day, which is the day I arrived, and then to take me to the hospital when I had a similar nightmare to the one Sam is having now, last night." He frowned at that.

"Has he ever shown violent tendencies that you know of?"

"No! Why?" I asked, angry at him asking if Percy was violent and his insinuating that I may have lied about how Sam gained his injuries.

"It is a question that has to be asked when children come to the hospital with injuries that don't make sense, especially when the person accompanying isn't the parent or guardian."

"Ok" Sam gave a louder yelp in his sleep. The nurse walked over and surveyed the child, I didn't see what happened, but the nurse wrote something on the clipboard and walked back over after restraining Sam to the gerny. He walked back over.

"What kind of relation to Percy are you?"

"Godly brother."

"What is your age?"

"12"

"These questions are less straightforward from the perspective of the mortal world, but they are a survey to gage your strength. These questions are not mandatory to filling out the forms related to accompanying a child in an ambulance."

"I understand and accept."

"Did you run from home to never return?"

"Yes"

"Do you have a living mortal parent by blood not marriage?"

"No"

"How long did you know your mortal parent?"

"Till I was 8."

"Did you have a stepparent that took you in after your mortal parents death?"

"Yes" I said quietly.

"Were they the reason you ran away?"

"Yes"

"Were him or her abusive?"

"Yes"

"What was your first monster that you know of? if you don't know the name describe it."

"A dog type thing with seal flippers for legs."

"Ok, how long were you on the run?"

"A year."

"Where did you run from?"

"The Bronx, New York."

He eyed me, "Did you encounter large shadow creatures?"

"No"

"How long were you in school?"

"5 years."

"Did you finish your previous year of school?"

"No"

"How many schools did you attend?"

"1"

"Ok, thats the last of the survey questions. Thank you for your cooperation."

I saw the hospital through the tinted window and saw we had stopped and watched the outside wall be bathed with the light from the sirens. The nurse and the driver worked together to lift little Sam out the now open doors to the people outside.

Percy's mom ran up to me, "What happened?"

I explained and told her about what had happened the night before and she turned pale as the full moon that was overhead. "Lets get inside." Eventually, a doctor, one I recognized as Dr. Solace, came out and explained the extent of Sam's injuries and when they are expected to heal up. He described it as a freak accident and explained what they had observed.

"He seemed to gain his injuries from the dream he was trapped in. We can't explain it." He was looking at his hands, "I will prescribe a small dosage of a medicine that will reduce his nightmares to prevent this from happening again."

"Ok" Percy's mom said. She seemed to be contemplating something, "How much is it going to cost?"

"Since Percy is in service to the legion, and with the type of service he provides, it comes with full benefits and provisions as well as a stipend." He smiled, "You don't have to worry about a thing." I heard the undertones of a southern drawl. With any other person it might seem creepy, but with Dr. Solace, it just added to his laid-back nature.

"Ok" she relaxed.

"So, final bit of good news, once Sam wakes up he's free to go. His broken bones are going to be a little sore and fragile, so be careful and have him wear a brace for the next 2-3 days."

"Ok, I'll tell Percy." she paused, "Thank you!"

* * *

That's how it went for the next few months, every once and a while, like every few weeks, Sam or I, sometimes both, or someone else would get that kind of nightmare to the point where is was given the name όνειρα με κίνδυνο, or "dreams that kill", also called "injury dreams", though there have been no fatalities… yet. Every case gained more and more extensive injuries. By the day before the Winter Solstice meeting, there had been 8 people affected. They were from different parts of the city, they had different jobs though a large portion are positions of power, some were from the city and some weren't, some were Greek while some were Roman. There was no pattern and it didn't make sense. It seems to be completely random, random time, random people, completely random. Through this time I had Started school and been given a large test to gage where I was in my schooling and given a unique curriculum which i was told would get me even with my peers by next year. I also went to camp but I mostly sat by myself since it was organised like it was traditionally, except that half the day was spent with the greek traditions and half with the roman except for those who choose to be completely to one side or the other. It was a very inclusive system that promoted peace between the two groups. The group that did half and half was trained in both fighting styles, both individual, and in a cohort. I also got the screening with Dr. Solace and was found to be clean of any STIs and had weekly appointments with him to discuss what happened and fully understand. After each injury dream I would have an additional appointment to discuss the dream, if it actually happened, and the injuries I gained and if I gained them in the dream a well. Beside the appointment with Dr. Solace in the afternoon, all my activities the day after the dream would be canceled. I would mostly use that time to sleep after the near death experience.

* * *

I woke up startled as I felt Nico convulse on the bed beside me. _A nightmare._ I shot up and noticed that bruises were popping up on his body from where I could see on his exposed skin at the edges of his shorts and shirt.

"This is bad, very very bad." one of his scars broke open like he just gained it again, a couple more popped and I rushed over to the intercom in the wall and called, I tried to keep my voice level but I was panicking, I may work in the hospital, but this is Nico and he's getting injuries, really bad injuries from his nightmare.

" _Hello, what is your emergency?"_

"Hello, this is Will Solace, Nico is in a nightmare. He's convulsing and he's gained several injuries, mostly cuts and bruises, but he seems to be starting to suffocate."

" _There is an ambulance on the way, I have Nico's file here, it says most of his dreams are actually memories, can you tell what memory he is reliving right now so we can try and predict the different injuries he may gain from the nightmare?"_

"I think it's when he was captured in tartarus, the suffocation was from the jar." I felt his wrist for his pulse, "His pulse is slowing down, maybe from the death trance he was in while he was in the jar."

" _The ambulance is 2 minutes away. Please remain calm, due to the state of your fiance you are deemed currently unsafe to be on duty."_

"Are there other cases?"

" _Yes. There have been several in the last half hour. We are at a count of 12 people on there way or here getting treatment."_ I heard the sirens coming up the drive and wrapped Nico up like I was trained to help the people coming to save him. They knocked on the door. I ran over and opened the door and stepped out of the way so they could easily walk through. I watched as they lifted him onto the stretcher and ran him over to the flashing red and white vehicle while I ran behind them while simultaneously closing the door behind me. I thought about the different people that may be affected, probably Gabe and Percy, maybe Reyna, Frank, and/or Hazel.

I prayed to Hades because Gabe's powers had gone wanky and lashed out at the people around him trying to give him treatment, and we didn't need skeletons running around trying to kill people. _Lord Hades, please help, your son, he's having one of the injury dreams we have been experiencing the last few weeks and it is a common symptom for the powers inherited from their godly parent to go haywire._

 _I'm on my way._ I sighed in relief. Since we were in a vehicle and not touching the ground I didn't think his death powers would be active, but i noticed the shadows in the ambulance being pulled towards him like a vacuum and wrap around the stretcher like a cocoon. I just hoped the cocoon didn't choose to lash out. I noticed his breathing becoming shallow, not labored, but shallow. _The nightmare may be happening in real time. If so he may be stuck for who knows how long._ I thought for a moment. _We need to get him out, he can help the others. We can also get the help of Clovis and his siblings. With all the dream cases lately I know that they have been on call for the last two weeks._ We finally arrived and as they rushed Nico into the main area of the hospital I sat down in the waiting room and saw Percy's parents as well as several other people all waiting, crying, or pacing nervously. I went over to Mrs. Bofis.

"Is it Percy, Gabe, Sam, or all three?"

She burst into tears, "P-percy and G-gabe. We wouldn't have k-known if the hospital hadn't called us to check on The Cave when they first g-got reports. Bob, the dolphin, led us down, Poseidon probably helped us get to t-them. When we got down there Sam was just p-panicking in a corner and Percy and Gabe were having an unconscious w-water fight. I saw both of them convulsing on their beds and the water just… being p-pulled between the t-two of them. Like both of them were fighting for c-control." She paused for a moment, "I saw their bones b-break and stab wounds appear as if the i-injuries had just appeared instantaneously… there. When I went over to S-sam, I saw him with bloodstains in his cloths as if he had tried to help until the water started fighting itself. After I had surveyed the carnage, I had got to the intercom in the kitchen and called the hospital and told them what was happening." She choked and hiccuped, "It was so frightening, I had never seen P-percy fight with his water powers, and to see it move like some… s-some writhing monster… I understand why he n-never allowed me to see." She turned to me, "What about y-you, I imagine that since you aren't back there…"

I nodded and hung my head, "It's Nico, His powers didn't start lashing out yet, but the shadows did start to make a cocoon around him on the way here, he seems to be stuck in a slightly less violent nightmare than Percy and Gabe, but I don't know if that's better, he's stuck in a semi-suffocated state. I dread what the consequences to such a long time with limited oxygen will be. The brain damage…" I started crying like a dam broke, and choked on my words, "He m-may never be the same!" I hugged myself still crying.

"Hey! Yes, things are bad,this is not an ideal situation, but you need to have hope for Nico. Whatever happens after he wakes up, you need to believe in him. He's stuck in one of his worst nightmares and the best thing you can do is be there for him when he wakes up and stand by him whatever happens as a consequence of it happening." She held my shoulder and I saw the look of determination in her eyes that I have seen so many times in her son's eyes made even more intimidating by the tears falling down her face. "You need to stand by him whatever happens to his body, the oath is 'in sickness and in health'."

I nodded violently while looking down at the tiled brown and pink floor, "Thank you."

"No problem, you're part of our family... and Percy would s-say the same thing." she said with a sad smile.

* * *

 **At the winter solstice meeting**

 **Hades POV**

"This meeting shall now come to order." Zeus… thundered, "what is the first order of business?"

I raised my hand, "There is currently a crisis at the camp, there are several demigods with injury dreams at the moment and their powers are going haywire. Equipment is getting damaged and more people are getting hurt."

Apollo also raised his hand, "I have access to their medical records and it seems that mostly powerful demigods, like Percy Jackson and his sibling and even his son, are getting these particular dreams. It's almost like they are being targeted. Currently, powerful demigods in positions of power, like the Peader, Reyna, and the main trainer of the Greek group, Nico di Angelo," he looked at me.

"I have received a prayer from Will, your son, asking me to temporarily dampen my son's abilities so they can effectively treat him." I said in response.

"We have to do something to prevent the dreams, or create an area where the medical personnel can safely help our children," Poseidon said angrily, "this is out of their control and most likely the work of a higher power and we have to help."

"You know we can't brother-" Zeus was interrupted by me.

"This is not a matter of the Ancient Laws, our children are being attacked by a force stronger that them by far making it our right to defend against them."I pointed at him, "just because you have no demigod children below doesn't mean that everyone else's should go unprotected." I glared at every god or goddess who lacked children to protect. Those with children or patrons also glared at those without, even Hestia, the most peaceful goddess out there, glared at those without children or patrons.

"Hades," Hephaestus spoke, "what do you suggest?" he leaned forward in his throne.

"Since we don't know who is attacking through these dreams, or if it is even an attack, I believe we should create an area where any abilities not of dream or healing should be inhibited, like Poseidon had said, most likely around the hospital so people with dream based abilities can help bring the demigods out of their dreams while the healing based abilities can tend to them, and we should limit the affected demigod's abilities while this crisis is occurring."

"I agree with Hades," Athena spoke, "I will not allow my children and grandson to go unprotected. As we all know, the demigods tye us to the mortal world and even if they are not your children are still important for your survival."

"There shall be a vote, All in favor," Zeus thundered. Most of the hands went up, even Hestia, who technically didn't have a vote but her hand could clearly be seen at the hearth.

"Majority wins, we shall create an area around the hospital in new rome where all powers but those affiliated with dreams and healing will be dampened. Hephaestus shall collaborate with Athena to create a design with help from the various council members to be enacted. The currently affected demigod's abilities shall be limited." he paused and looked around, "Any other things to discuss…"

* * *

 **At the hospital**

 **3rd POV**

suddenly, in each room or group of rooms, there appeared a god or goddess corresponding to the various patient's parent or parton. 3 hunters, 3 children of Athena, 1 child of Hephaestus, 2 children of Poseidon, 1 child of Mars, 1 child of Bellona, and 1 child of Hades. They were arranged by godly parent, parton, or domain. The parent or, in Artemis's case, parton stood outside the door to the room or rooms. They stood like statues unless you weren't a doctor or volunteer working at the hospital in which they turned their head and glared at you, daring you to come closer. It was intimidating, but it let the people trying to help the patients know that it was a safe area. The scariest of the gods to be there were Poseidon and Hades, who's few living children were in these rooms.

After he had calmed down and Nico had become stable, Will checked in at the front desk and started his rounds. Even though he shouldn't be on duty, the hospital was still short staffed at the moment since the doctors were all children or up to third generation Apollo, which counted up to 30 people qualified by the hospital standards*. Will first walked into the Hades room and did an Apollo scan through Apollo hymns and his touch, checked the monitors, and wrote any additional injuries onto the clipboard which was hanging by the door with a cover on top of the pages to protect against HIPAA violations while also giving the doctors doing rounds the ability to update the information with the absence of computers, and then he moved onto the next group, which was Poseidon. He first moved into Percy's room and did the same thing after flashing his ID badge from the hospital to Poseidon so he would know who he was. He then moved on to Gabe, who was crying and shaking, but still relatively stable. As he walked out he moved the lightest tinged one, the one at the very top, of the 5 triangles at the top of the doorway so where it was perpendicular to the wall to signify that any further people had to be careful because he wasn't as seemingly calm as the others. And he said as much to Poseidon before he walked away.

* * *

 **Gabe's nightmare***

 **WARNING: RAPE SCENE!**

I felt as the vile man gripped my shoulders and started to kiss me everywhere he could with his itchy facial hair, but I didn't dare scratch. I noticed they sometimes did that to pretend I was a girl that they liked instead of a slave that was sold to them temporarily. This one seemed to be relatively gentle and told me that he was in charge. We were still fully clothed, but I didn't think that would still be our state for long. Even the gentle ones got a little impatient after a while. I could tell that he wanted to go faster, to go better because the gentleness of his kisses was starting to get more desperate.

He pulled at the hem of my shirt and I obeyed by lifting my arms so he could remove it. Once he had, he pulled the zipper of my pants down and started pawing at my organ. This was more uncommon than the kissing, but it still happened. This set of people wanted to pretend that I was their partner and made an attempt to include me in the 'pleasure', but they always stopped after a few minutes and focused on themselves. This one, I think his name is Edd, did the same. He pulled at his own zipper and pulled off his shirt. He pulled his pants down to just below his bulge, which he started rubbing and let out a groan. I looked away since not all wanted me to look when they started masturbating to me and it was safer to assume that they didn't.

"Look at me." He said it forcefully, but not cruelly. I complied. He pulled his pants completely off and I knew that this night was about to go quicker than it had been. Both of us were now in our boxers and he started to walk around me like he was inspecting a 3d painting. I stood still and looked straight ahead.

Eventually after he was done circling me, he gently pushed me toward the bed. I again compiled and sat on the bed, waiting for him to direct me to which position he wanted. "On your back." He said in the same forceful voice, and I did.

He followed me onto the bed and pulled my legs so the were over my head and he was between them. He leaned over me with my legs over his hips and started biting and kissing me amunxt my other hickies I had gotten in the last week. After a few minutes, he started pulling at my boxers and I lifted my bum up so he could pull them down my to my thighs, and then dropped down so he could pull them down my legs and throw them to the side which he also did with his.

He continued to kiss around my right collar bone and almost was laying down on top of me so I could smell the cigarettes in his hair. I started to feel him extent into my upper legs and I knew he would penetrate soon.

"You have such beautiful eyes, so full of pain and suffering…" he continued his kissing, "it turns me on!" and then he lifted himself up off of me and pulled my legs up and together and guided himself to my hole and pushed himself in. I groaned and even though I had felt it a million times before, it didn't hurt any less. Sometimes they like it, they think it's a groan of pleasure and not pain, but they never ask and this one was again, no different. After a moment of enjoying himself stuck in something, he started to pulse in and out consistently while I tried to not make a sound because they liked to focus on themselves without distractions.

After a few minutes, he started to go faster and hold himself longer and I knew that he was going to release inside me. I wasn't a girl. He didn't have to worry about anything, I was completely his and he could do what he wanted. He pulled out and told me to stand up beside the bed, which I did with difficulty. He was one of the larger ones I have had to take. He tied my hands together with a large rope and made sure there was a long tail. He told me to lean over the foot of the bed and he tied the tail to the bedpost on the opposite side. Then he came around behind me and slammed in without any warning I let out a small grunt of pain as I felt his quick thrusts make me bulge into the bed. Eventually, the pain decreased as there was a lubricant at his tip. It was warm and helped me relax which also reduced the pain though there was no pleasure for me.

After a few minutes, he started shaking and released into me. Even after so many times, the feeling still seemed alien. After he was done he pulled out and flopped over to the bed and fell asleep, keeping me tied to the bed. I waited until several hours had passed and I saw the sun's light start to stream through the windows.

 **RAPE SCENE FINISHED!**

* * *

 **Nico's dream**

It was so small and the air was so stale. I'm not usually claustrophobic, but wherever I am is just so small and I can't breath.

* * *

 **Percy's dream**

I was slicing through the Aria, gaining curse after curse so I was the center of attention and drew it away from Annabeth so she would be safe as long as I could keep her. Each curse draped over me until I couldn't tell when I gained a new one except for the feeling of my blade sailing through each one of the monsters. Eventually, the final one fell over me and I could go no further, I felt the poison drip down my throat, scathing and burning all the way to my fingertips until my body slumped into a ball of pain as I saw Annabeth wander toward the edge of the cliff while I was powerless to warn her.

* * *

 ***The people allowed to work in the hospital are limited to the 3rd generation because of the power potency, since magic and prayer is part of their regular medical treatments.**


End file.
